Powerpuff Girlz Z the Story of The Twisted Sisterz
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: Rowdy Ruff Boyz Z and the Powerpuff girlz Z are rivals in everything from music to crime fighting. However what will happen when Straight Laced Momoko falls for the Rough and Tough Brick? Rated T for LOVE...And Violence. Also blue and green pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! This is my first chapter of my first fanfic! YAYYYY! **

**Brick: Can we get started yet? (irritated tone ****)**

**Blossom: Don't be mean to Blaze-chan! (character's name ****)**

**Me: Anyway I only own my oc's.(I wish I owned the PPGZ and the RRBZ but I don't)**

**Buttercup: Since I made a bet with Butchie- boy that I can be nice Can we P-p-please start the story?**

**Butch: Having a tough time?(smirks ****)**

**Buttercup: URISAI!(SHUT UP ****)**

**Bubbles: STOP FIGHTING NOW!**

**Boomer: Anyways Blaze doesn't own any of the PPGZ and RRBZ except her oc's of course**!

**Me: Arigato(Thank you) Bommer-kun for doing the disclaimer. **

** Character descriptions****:**

**Bubbles/Miyako aka miya**

**Hair: pretty blond hair in straight pigtails that goes down to her back**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5ft. 9**

**Eyes: Clear, crystal, blue eyes **

**Fav. Color :Blue**

**Style: Super girly-girl**

**Miya is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High and is really kind. She LOVES to design things. She doesn't yell or hurt anyone unless she needs to. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her friends and one of her friends little sister. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters**** ". **

**Blossom/Momoko aka Momo and other nicknames ****:**

**Hair: Pretty orange hair in a ponytail with a gigantic pink bow.**

**Age :16**

**Height : 5ft. 9**

**Eyes: Pretty hot pink ones**

**Fav. Color: pink**

**Style: Girly-girl**

**Momo is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High and LOVES sweets and is nice. She will yell and hurt someone when 1. She is stressed and 2. When it's necessary. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She is in a band with her friend and her little sister called "****The Twisted Sisters****". **

** Powered Buttercup/Kaoru aka K-chan and other nicknames****:**

**Hair: Jet black hair that goes down past her shoulders when it's down.**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5ft. 9**

**Eyes: Emerald green eyes**

**Fav. Color: Lime Green**

**Style: Tomboy**

**K-chan is surprisingly for her one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High. She loves to play sports. She has a VERY short temper or should I say fuse. You DO NOT want to be the one she's mad at or be around her when she EXPLODES and I really mean she EXPLODES! Other than that she's somewhat nice. She has a body of a normal16 year old girl. She's in a band with her friends and blossy's lil' sis. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters****" **** .**

** Ringing Bell/Belle aka Angel and other nicknames**** :**

**Hair: Hair as white as snow(simile hahaha! ****) that goes down to her thigh an has a black headband in it**

**Age: 16**

**Height : 5 ft. 9**

**Eyes: Actual white eyes**

**Fav. Color: White (Doesn't surprise me considering the nickname **** )**

**Style: No regular style**

**Belle is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High despite her being VERY shy. She is also kind. DO NOT let that fool you, she does not have a good tolerance for people fooling around and such. She has the body of an average 16 year old girl. She surprisingly in a band with her friend and Blossy's lil' sis. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters**** " ****.**

** Jumping Bunny/Brianna aka purple and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Pretty brown hair that is in a side ponytail that goes down to her lower arm**

**Age:15**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Height : 5 ft. 8**

**Fav. Color: Purple**

**Style: A little bit tomboy**

**Purple is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High. She is SUPER hyper. She's kind but not afraid of a fight so no one messes with her. She has a body of an average 15 year old girl. She's in a band with her friend's and Blossy's lil' sis. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters**** "**** .**

** Burning Blaze(Me ****) /Brittany aka Britt and other nick names **** :**

**Hair :Chestnut brown with blonde streaks ,when it's up it goes down to my upper arm and when it's down it goes to my waist.**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5 ft. 9**

**Eyes: Dark brown**

**Fav. Color: Hot Pink**

**Style: Girly Girl/ Tomboy**

**Britt is one of most popular in New Townville High. Britt is up for any bet or challenge. She very kind and caring but, don't get her mad she can turn evil in a moment and give you a really CREEPY stare that sends shivers down your spine. She has a body of an average 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her friends and Blossy's lil' sis. The name of the band is called"**** The Twisted Sisters**** " **** .**

** Lightened Sage/ Kuriko aka sticky fingers and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Light brown hair that goes down to her mid-thighs**

**Age:14**

**Height : 5 ft. 7**

**Eyes: Unusual orange eyes**

**Fav. Color: Orange**

**Style : Girly- girl(Like her older sister blossom **** )**

**Kuriko is the most popular girl in New Townsville Junior High. She eats a LOTTTT of candy, that's why one of her nicknames is " Sticky Fingers". She is nice but she has the temper of her sister. She has the body of an average 14 year old girl. She's in a band with her sis and her sis' friends. The band is called "**** The Twisted Sisters****" **

** Explosive Bommer/ Bommer . At school his name is Eiji aka baby bro and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: dark blonde hair that is spiked up on the sides**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes : Clear, navy blue eyes**

**Height : 6 ft. 1**

**Fav. Color: Dark Blue**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Eiji is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Miya because he's her counterpart. He has some muscle. He is more fashion-forward than his brothers. He's in a band with his brothers an the professor's son. The band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS**** " **** .**

** Hard Brick/ Brick. His school name is akako aka Red and other nicknames :**

**Hair : Dark red hair that goes down to his neck.**

**Age :18**

**Height :6 ft. 1**

**Eyes: Crimson red**

**Fav. Color: Red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Red is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Momo except there more reasons he'll yell or hurt anyone. He more muscle than Baby Bro. He ALWAYS wears his cap except in the shower and when he's sleeping. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken the professors son. The band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS ****" ****.**

** Strong Butch/ Butch. At school his name is Ikuto aka Butchie-Boy (See what I did **** ) and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Dark black hair. He has a bang that covers his left eye and the rest in a ****tiny**** ponytail.**

**Age : 18**

**Height : 6 ft. 1**

**Eyes: Dark Green **

**Fav. Color: Dark Green**

**Style : Bad boy**

**Butchy- Boy is one of the most popular guys in New Townville High. His personality is exactly like K-Chan's. He has the most muscle out of his brothers and Ken. He is the playboy of the group. He is in a band with his brother and the mini professor.(One of Ken's nicknames is" The Mini Professor " ****. )The band is called" ****The Bonded BROTHERS****" **** .**

** Roaring Beast/ Beast . At school his name is Brandon aka Tiger (Hahahahaha ****) and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair : Darker than Angel's and has beiber bangs.( That better be funny! ****)**

**Age:18**

**Height :6 ft. 1**

**Eyes: Light Gray**

**Fav. Color: Light Gray**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Brandon is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Angel's. He has more muscle than Bommer but, less muscle than Brick. He hates nickname tiger that Butchie-Boy gave him. He is in a band with his bros and Ken. The name of the band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS****" **** .**

** Racing Brad/ Brad. At school his name is Matt aka Racer and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Bangs that would cover his eyes if he didn't have his bandana on.**

**Age:17**

**Height: 5ft. 11**

**Eyes :Violet**

**Fav. Color :Violet**

**Style : Bad boy**

**Matt is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Brianna's. He has more muscle than brick but, less muscle than butch. He loves teasing butch that he's faster. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken. The name of the band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS****" ****.**

** Blasting Blade/ Blade. At school his name is Alex aka red ninja and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair : Hair and streaks of blonde are darker than Britt's hair and blonde streaks**

**Age : 18**

**Height : 6 ft.1**

**Eyes : Slightly darker than Britt's**

**Fav. Color: Dark Red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Red Ninja is one most popular guys at New Townsville High. His personality is like Blaze'z . He is almost and strong as Butch too. He is the 3****rd**** fastest out of his brothers. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken. The band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS**** " ****.**

** Ken aka The Mini Professor and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair : Black like the Prof.( Abbreviation for Professor **** )**

**Age : 14**

**Height : 5 ft. 10**

**Eyes : Gray**

**Fav. Color : Dark Orange ( Didn't see that coming did you **** ) **

**Style : Bad boy ( didn't see that coming coming either ha ha ha! ****)**

**Ken is the most popular boy in New Townsville Junior High. His personality s like Kuriko's. He has the lest amount of muscle of the guys. He's in a band with the RRBZ. The name of the band is called "**** The Bonded BROTHERS**** " ****.**

** Chapter 1**

**Blaze'z pov**

**I woke up to my bursting into my room yelling "Get your butt up now before I drag you to the living room! " I groan before getting up and look at" Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late! Mom why didn't you wake me up! " I yell before I'm out the door. I didn't even have breakfast! When I got to the classroom I said" Sorry Dr. Fager." (My real first period teacher and this is the orchestra classroom.) She sighed and said "Got up late again or your mom forgot to wake you up?" "The second one. " I replied. "Ok. Go take your seat" I nodded and sat beside K-Chan in the 3****rd**** row. "As I was saying we have 5 new students come in boys".**

**Me :Done finally!**

**Everyone else: WHAT!**

**Me: What? I got to get this posted**

**Brick : R &amp; R**

**Everyone: Sayonara!( Bye ! ****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back yay!**

**Kaoru: Back? You didn't post that long ago..**

**Belle: (Shy Voice) May I please say something please?**

**Me: Of course you can! You part of the fanfic too.**

**Belle: Can my p.o.v. be first please?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Momo : I wanted mine to be first.**

**Me: Don't sweat it your p.o.v. will be in it**

**Momo: Yay!**

**Kuriko : B- chan doesn't own the PPGZ or the Rrbz she only owns her oc's like blaze and blade.**

**Miya: Can we get started?**

**Me : Yes **

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 2**

**Belle's p.o.v.**

"**As I was saying we have 5 new students come in boys." She said as she motied the door to open. Then 5 boys walked in. They were the RRBZ. Looks like they have new members. Luckily we have new members too. Then the teacher said" Introduce yourselves boys." Brick was the first to speak." I'm Akako. Nice to meet you." Almost all the girls sighed. Then boomer spoke "I'm Eiji. Nice to meet everyone." He said with a smile a few girls almost passed out. When Butch spoke he had a cocky grin on he said "I'm Ikuto, you may now applaud. " The girls who were about to pass out did this time. Kaoru scoffed then Butch winked at her. Uh-oh! Her fists were clenched ready to punch someone. Luckily for me she relaxed. Then a guy that looked like me said "I'm Brandon." He must be my counterpart. He's shy like me though. A couple more girls passed out then someone that looked like britt said " Hey, I'm Alex." the last one said" That must mean I'm Matt!" Every one who wasn't passed out or jealous laughed. We were the only girl conscious. The teacher made them sit by us. After they sat down class started.**

** Momoko's p.o.v.**

**After Matt introduced himself me and the girls burst into a laughing fit. We were the only girls conscious after the introductions. The rest pasted out. I'm surprised they didn't break their instruments. The teacher said after everyone stopped laughing. "Akako sit next to Momoko, Eiji next to Miyako, Ikuto next to Kaoru, Brandon next to Belle , Alex next to Brittany, and Matt next to Brianna." Kaoru got up and just stormed out of class after the teacher said that. Butch was asked to fetch Kaoru and he he walked back in he had kaoru slinged over his shoulder. After she was in her seat class started. Then they were in our 2****nd****,3****rd**** ,and 4****th****. They weren't there at lunch. While we wre in the middle of lunch our belt started beeping. We transformed in an empty classroom and found out it was the RRBZ. When we arrived there ,they split up. I said "I'll search for brick. You search for your counter parts." We all agreed then split up. I followed Brick into an ally and then I lost him. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. Then stepping out of the darkness Brick said" I thought power puffs wouldn't cuss" and then smirked." Normally I wouldn't but, when you chase a criminal and lose then you have the right to cuss." I got a closer look and I hate to say this but, he looked HOTTT!I started daydreaming and didn't notice that Brick cornered me. When I got my head out of the clouds, I kicked him away and started fighting him.**

** Kaoru's p.o.v.**

**I followed Butch into an abandoned building and lost him. "Damnit." I said. Then Butch revealed himself and said" Powder Puffs shouldn't cuss." I got angry and marched up to him and said "First off it's Power Puff and second we can if we want to." Butch chuckled and stepped closer and stooped down since he's two inches taller so we were face to face and said" So you think you're a bad girl huh ?"I replied" More bad than the rest of the Power puffs. Hell Ya! But a bad girl? Uh Hell no! BAKA! (STUPID!)"We continued fighting after that**

** Miyako's p.o.v.**

**I had Boomer in my sight until he went into the park and then I lost him. "Bommer." I called and all of a sudden I hear someone behind me yell" BOO !" I screamed and jumped. Then I hear Boomer laughing. I say "It's not FUNNY! Stop laughing!" Then I hit him on his back. He stops laughing and hits me and we keep hitting each other.**

** Bunny's p.o.v.**

**I followed Brad into a club. The music was so loud it hurt my eardrums. I managed to follow him out of the club and into a field. He said" I thought I lost you in there." "Sorry but, it will take a lot more than a smelly, nasty and dusty club that plays music too loud to lose a Power puff" Then we start fighting. I had to dodge a lot of punches.**

** Blaze's p.o.v **

**Blade is not a fast runner so it was easy to catch up to him. We are fighting on an empty street.**

"**Flaming Fire Notes !" He barley dodged it.**

" **Flaming Sword Slices !" He said "Fire Force Field!" I got the force field up just in time. We kept using our fire powers.**

** Belle p.o.v**

**I followed Beast to an closed-off section of New Townsville Mall. I said "There's no way you can beat me." Beast laughed and said "I can beat you because I'm your counterpart." we started fighting.**

**(A/N You probably know what happens they beat them and also knock them out and take them to the proffesors where Lightened Sage aka Kuriko and Ken are at)**

**Momoko p.o.v.**

**When we walked in Kuriko aka Lightened Sage was singing a song we made called "Something like a party "(A/N THIS SONG ISEN'T MINE! It belongs to the School Gyrls.) We should make another video for that. It looks Miya read my thoughts because she said "Let's make another video for this." We begged the Professor and he agreed. When we got our outfits on for the song( There the same as the school gyrls wear but, the outfits are there own colors in this video.) When the music began we all started singing:**

**All: Just give me a beat **

**And all I need is a beat**

**Nothing more than a beat**

**(Chorus )**

**La da da da la da da da oo**

**It's something like a party**

**La da da da la da da da oo **

**I'm invitin' everybody**

**DJ keep it comin' DJ**

**Keep it keep it comin'**

**When the speakers **

**Starts a thumpin' **

**Everybody starts to**

**Jumpin'**

**Cuz' we all up in here**

**Got our hands up in the air**

**Were singin' **

**La da da da la da da da oo**

**(Verse 1 )**

**Blaze: I know you think **

**This song is about ya**

**Kaoru: It's about me **

**Myself and I'm comin' out at**

**Miya: Where my people at **

**You in the front and in the back**

**Momo: Stop the beat let me get a clap**

**That's what I'm talkin' about yea**

**(Bridge)**

**All: I'm gonna give ya what ya been missin'**

**And I'm thing that u really need oh woah**

**Oh oh**

**I wanna know if your all ready for what I've**

**Got In store if you know the words then sing**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 2**

**Kuriko: Now 8 and up above is comin' out on the floor**

**Belle:That's why I decided to give ya **

**What ya want**

**Blaze: Just a little more people say they want some more**

**Kaoru: There sick of this well I'm the cure**

**Miya: That's what I'm talkin' about yea**

**( Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Momo: This song is never-endin' so stop pretendin'**

**Kuriko: Like you've forgotten any of the words**

**Belle: Get a clue **

**So east to do**

**All: Now I want every one to sing **

**You should all know my melody**

**Goes a little some like**

**( Chorus)**

**Song ended**

**Me: Done! Sorry it's soo long!**

**Ken: Good job! **

**Everyone else :YA!**

**Me: Thanks anyway R &amp; R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: ohaio (Good Morning) or Konichiwa (Good Evening) and welcome Ladies &amp; Gentleman to chapter 3 YAY! Brick's p.o.v. will be first.**

**Brick: Yes Finally!**

**Ken: Don't make her regret her decision Red.**

**Brick: Don't call me Red.**

**Momo: Stop fighting it's annoying.**

**Miya: I agree so, STOP FIGHTING!**

**Brick &amp; Ken: YES M'AM! (Scared voice)**

**Me: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! K- Chan can you do the disclaimer ?**

**Kaoru: Hai! (Yes!) Blaze does not own the PPGZ and the RRBZ! She only owns her character and Blade! ;)**

**Butch: Why winking face**

**Me: (Demon Voice) BECAUSE I CAN &amp; DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO DARE QUESTION ME AGAIN! (Normal voice) Got it? **

**Butch: Y-Y-Yes!**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bricks p.o.v.**

**Me and my brothers heard singing behind a door. When we opened it we saw the girls in different outfits singing. They were good too. It looks like our band has some competition. Anyway we took this as our chance to escape the lab. We stated out the door and went to Mojo's and practiced our song called "Down" (A/N Again I don't own the song. The song belongs to Jay Sean.)**

**(Chorus)**

**All: Baby are you down, down, down, down,down**

**Down, down**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**Down, down**

**Oh**

**Verse1**

**Brick: You oughta know ( Know, know )**

**Blade: Tonight is the night to let it go**

**Butch: Put on a show ( Show ,show)**

**Boomer : I wanna see how you lose control**

**Bridge**

**All: So leave it behind cuz we**

**Have a night to get away**

**So come on and fly with me**

**As we make our great escape**

**So baby don't worry**

**You are my only**

**You won't be lonely**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**You'll be my only**

**No need to worry**

**( Chorus)**

**Verse 2**

**Ken: Just let it be**

**Beast: Come on and bring your body next to me**

**Brad: I'll take you away hey**

**Brick: Turn this place into our private getaway**

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Blade: Even if the sky is falling down like she suppose to be**

**She gets down low for me**

**Down like her temperature, Cause to me she is zero degrees**

**She cold over freeze**

**I got that girl from overseas**

**Now she's my Miss America**

**Now can I be her soldier please**

**I'm fighting for this girl**

**On a battlefield of love**

**Don't it look like baby cupid sendin' arrows from above**

**Don't you ever leave the side of me**

**Indefinitely, now probably**

**And honesty I'm down like the economy**

**(Bridge) **

**(Chorus )**

**End of song**

**After that Ken went home and me and my bros went to sleep.**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

**After I went home I went to my bed room listed to someone's band singing a song called" In my head". The band was called " The Bonded BROTHERS" ( I do not own the song "In my head". That song belongs to Jason Derulo.) I was also thinking about Brick. Thinking about him makes me blush for some reason. He looked hot. His red eyes are so mesmerizing. He was 2 inches taller. UGH snap out of it . You can't like him! I'm so confused I think I like him but, I also think I hate him. When I think about how hand some he is I get this weird feeling. What is this feeling? I stopped thinking about it got under the covers, turned off the lights, took my bow out, and went to sleep.**

** The Next Day **

**I got up and saw red eyes staring at me. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was an illusion . I opened them again and looked around It was not an illusion. Brick was in my room, at my closet, picking out clothes for me I think. My I pod I used last night was playing one of my favorite songs called " Hurry up and save me". Instead of screaming because I felt sick I asked Brick "Brick, Why the hell are you in my room ? " . He chuckled and said " What ? I'm just picking out clothes for my neighbor". He picked out a light pink t-shirt that would hug my curves, hot pink mini skirt, red high heels and my red bow. He even laid out my glittery pink eyeshowdow, pale pink lipstick, my Cocoa Butter Kiss deodorant, and my Pink Chiffon perfume. I was thinking then said" How did you even get in my house?". He responded " Your mom let me in. She looked like she was drunk". Knowing my mom she probably was. I saw eggs on a tray with strawberries and oatmeal. I asked shocked "You made me breakfast?". He nodded while looking at a picture of my family and Miya with K-Chan. I looked at my Chester drawers at saw red roses on the top. I suddenly ran to my bathroom and threw up.**

**Me : Done! How was that ?**

**Blossom: Why was I sick?**

**Brick : I'm thinking to make it more dramatic. **

**Blossom : That makes sense.**

**Me : Sayonara! (BYE !) **

**K-Chan: R &amp;R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ohio (Good Morning ) or …**

**Kaoru: WHEN WILL OUR P.O.V.'S BE IN THE STORY!**

**Me: AFTER THIS CHAPTER! Anyway Ohaio or Konichiwa ( Good Evening ) and Butch can you do the disclaimer instead of Buttercup who soo RUDLY INTERUPTED ME!**

**Butch : Hai. (Yes. ) Blaze the Pink does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ even though she wished she did. She owns her own character and Blade aka her OC's.**

**Me : Arigato! ( Thank you ! ) but don't call me that or else I'll cut your head clean off your throat! Got it?**

**Butch: (Irritated voice ) Hai.**

**Belle : Enjoy !**

**Chapter 4**

**Brick's p.o.v.**

**If you want to know why I'm being n -n -nice it's because so I can know her weakness and destroy the PPGZ! Ha ha ha ha ha! While she was in the bathroom, I was making her bed and trying to find her diary. Before I put a blanket on her bed I heard someone vomiting. I rushed into the bathroom, with a blanket, like I cared and bursted through the door. She was vomiting into the toilet. When she stopped throwing-up I went over there and wrapped the blanked around her and said "Let's get you back to bed." She nodded got and went to her bed and got under the flat sheet. I continued making the bed. I put my hand on her forhead. She was completely blazing hot on her forehead. I said "You have a fever. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be there because your sick ." She smiled and said almost in a whisper "Arigato. " I called the school and explained why Pinky and I won't be at school.**

** Momoko's p.o.v.**

**While Brick was out of the room I put on a song called " What Goes Around" (I DO NOT own the song the song. The song belongs to the School Gyrls.)Me and my 'sisters' aka my friends and little sister sang at our first concert. I started singing:**

**Verse 1**

**Me: You gonna get what you asked for you know that right ?  
So don't dish it 'cause I'll throw it back like dynamite**

**You better watch where you steppin'**

'**Cause girl with me you can't win**

**There's no need to compete**

**And you know that right ?**

**Bridge**

**Don't be tryin' to step**

**Where you know you shouldn't be**

**Because I'm the kind of girl**

**That you know can bring the heat**

**So you better step back**

**I don't wanna react**

**You don't want me to loose control**

**Chorus**

**Cause if your tryin' to get me whoa**

**Then I'mma get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**What go around come girl (Chorus x2)**

**Then I'mma get you back**

**Verse 2**

**I see what you doin'**

**So don't think you slick**

**And if you come around me**

**I'mma have to trip**

**I got all my girls around around me**

**And they got my back**

**So meet me at the playground**

**If you wanna throw back**

**( Bridge )**

**( Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Cause I hear that you've**

**Benn talking 'bout me whoa**

**Keep on talkin'**

**And you gonna see**

**I might be young**

**But I ain't playin' no games**

**You get burnt when your playin' with flames oh**

**(Chorus)( x 2)**

**Song ended**

**I was so into the music I didn't notice Brick come in and sit in a chair listening. When I looked around I saw Brick sitting down staring in awe. Then the radio turned on and Brick started singing a song called" Moves like Jagger" by The Bonded BROTHERS. He started singing :**

**Verse 1**

**Brick: Oh (x 2)**

**Just shoot for the stars **

**If it feels right**

**Then aim for my heart**

**Of you feel like **

**Then take me away**

**Make it okay **

**I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control **

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I make it**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give s**t**

**Chorus**

**And it goes like this**

**Take my by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me till you drunk**

**And I'll show you all **

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need try to control you**

**Look to my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**Verse 2**

**Maybe it's hard**

**When you feel like**

**Your broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

**But when your with me**

**I'll make you believe**

**That I've got the key**

**Oh!**

**So get in the car**

**We can ride it**

**Wherever you want**

**Get inside it**

**And you want steer **

**But I'm sifting gears I'll take it from here**

**(Chorus)**

**He was doing cool dace wanted me to sing the girl parts. I agreed so I started singing:**

**Verse 3**

**Me : You wanna know **

**How to make me smile**

**Make me smile**

**Take control **

**Own me just for the night**

**And if I share my secret**

**Your gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see it**

**So watch and learn**

**I won't show you twice**

**Head to toe**

**Ooh baby rub me right**

**But if I share my secret**

**Your gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

**Me and him sing the Chorus and the song ends. I said " You were awesome!" He said "Arigato! " We spent the rest of the day having fun and the best news my fever was gone!**

**Me: PHEW! DONE!**

**Miya and Eija aka Boomer: GREAT JOB!**

**Me : Arigato! I can't believe I did this in 1 day!**

**Matt aka Beast : I have to agree!**

**Kuriko and Ken: I second that!**

**Me : Remember R &amp; R! Also I don't own any of the songs that will have lyrics or songs that will be mentioned. **

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I finally get to work on this chapter aka this fanfic will have the greens and blues. Just so you know.**

**Kuriko : Can we get sterted? I want to see the greens chapters!**

**K-Chan : Why Blaze? Are you trying to kill me? I don't want a l- l- love story with BUTCH!**

**Butch: To bad Butter babe!**

**Ken : Blaze doesn't own anything but the story and her OC's.**

**Bunny :ENJOY !**

** Chapter 5**

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

** Today's the talent show! To bad Momo won't be here. She got sick yesterday. Were singing a song called" I'd lie". ( The song is by Taylor Swift.) I have to sing it by myself! Well technically I'm not singing by myself. The other girls are doing backup. Even Kuriko's here. Her middle school let her come here. We are next. Himeko's singing of trying to sing " Something like a party" anf failing miserably might I add. When she was FINALLY done the student council said " Give a round of applause to The Twisted Sisters singing I'd lie!". Since were a popular band there was a lot of chaos. I took a DEEP breath and started singing:**

**Verse 1**

**Buttercup : I don't think that passenger's seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his nights**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't ever think it ever crosses my mind**

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

**But I know all his favorite songs**

**Chorus**

**And I could tell you**

**His favorite colors green**

**He likes to argue born on the 17****th**

**His sisters beautiful**

**He has his fathers eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him **

**I'd lie**

**Verse 2**

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**shouldn't a light go on**

**Doesn't he that I've had him memorized for long**

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**He stands there**

**Then walks away**

**My god if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you**

**But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see though**

**Everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up**

**Is my god he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up**

**And pray for a miracle**

**Chorus**

**I could tell you**

**His favorite colors green**

**He likes to argue **

**Oh and it kills me **

**his sisters beautiful**

**He has his fathers eyes**

**If you ask me if I love him**

**If you ask me if I love him**

**I'd lie.**

** The crowd went wild. As always I'm trying not to faint. The screaming is so LOUD it hurts my eardrums. I think I lost my hearing. The student council ended the screaming by saying" Settle down now! Anyway another popular band will be joining the competition. Singing 'In My Head', Give a round of applause to The Bonded BROTHERS". I lost my hearing AGAIN!I wish these people would stop screaming their heads off! Just when I was about to walk off the stage, somebody pulled me back onto the stage. When I turned around the guy that pulled me back on was wearing a blazer with a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and dark green Converse. I asked" What. Are. You. Doing." Before he could answer the song started and he began to sing:**

**Verse 1**

**Blade: JJJR Come on!**

**Butch: Everybody's looking for love (Oh)**

**Ain't that the reason you're at this club(Oh)**

**You ain't gonna find a dance with him (No. Oh.)**

**Got a better solution for you girl.(Oh. Oh)**

**Bridge**

**Bommer: Just stay with me now**

**Say the word and we'll go**

**I'll be your teacher**

**I'll show you the ropes**

**You'll see a side of love**

**You've never known**

**I can see it going down**

**Going down**

**Chorus**

**Butch: in my head**

**I see you all over me**

**In my head**

**You fulfill my fantasies**

**In my head**

**You'll be screaming no**

**In my head it's going down(x2)**

**In my head yeah**

**In my head(Yeah. Oh yeah)**

**Verse2**

**Some dudes know all the **

**Right things to say**

**When it comes down to it**

**It's all just game(Say)**

**Instead of talking**

**Let me demonstrate yeah**

**Get down to business**

**Let's skip foreplay (Eh. Yeah)**

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Ken: Break it down**

**Ay-oh come on**

**Ay-oh ay-oh**

**Beast: You be singing to**

**Me baby**

**In my head**

**Right now**

**Ken: Ay-oh ay-oh**

**Come on**

**Beast: She'll be screaming out**

**When it all goes down.**

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Ending Chorus**

**Butch: In my head**

**I see you all over me**

**In my head**

**You fulfill my fantasies**

**You'll be screaming more.**

**In my head**

**It's going down (x2)**

**In my head.**

** Throughout the song they were spinning us around and dancing. When the song ended cheers erupted from the crowd. It was like a volcanic eruption! I'm sure NORTH AMERICA could hear it. I definitely know I don't need to say this again, but I'm TOTALLY deaf. When we entered back stage the guy I was dancing with asked" Did you like the song?". I said" First off what is your name? Second I would like a lot more if I didn't have to dance to it." He chuckled and said" My name is Butch and I know your name is Kaoru. I know that because I sit behind you in Gym, Cupcake."**

**I snapped rudely " Don't you ever call me Cupcake ever again! ". He winked and said " Sure thing, Sunshine"****;**** ) I'm gonna get him one day, I swear!**

**Me: Done! How was that?**

**K-Chan: Did I have to dance with him?**

**Me: Hai! ( Yes!)**

**Me : One more announcement I need reviews to improve the story! Untill I get at least 5 reviews I'm postponing the next chapter and starting another story. **

**Bubbles: But me and Boomer didn't get our two chapters.**

**Blossom: Don't worry Miya, people will review and the greens will get their other chapter and you'll get your chapters.**

**Miya: (sniff) Okay.**

**Everyone: R &amp; R Please! Sayonara! ( Bye! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!**

**K-Chan: Why did you people review?**

**Miya: So the story continues.**

**Boomer: Thanks for reviewing !**

**Belle: After this chapter she probably won't be posting in a while because she's still writing her other story she's starting.**

**Beast: No. She won't post another chapter after this in awhile because of that and she needs 8 reviews to continue.**

**Me : WOW! I'm surprised you guys talked a lot! I'm so proud**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 6**

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

**The student council came back and said" Buttercup and butch get on stage. You guys are doing a duet" I sighed and got on stage with him the song was called" Stereo Hearts"( This version of stereo hearts belongs to Matty B Raps) we started singing:**

**Beging Chorus**

**Buttercup: My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me a radio **

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo**

**Verse 1**

**Butch: if I was just another dusty record on the shelf**

**Would you blow me off **

**And play me like everybody else**

**If I asked you to scratch my back**

**Could you manage that (Huh?)**

**Like it read it well**

**Check it**

**Matty I can handle that**

**Furthermore **

**I apologize for any skipping tracks**

**It's just the last beat**

**That played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to**

**Now I'm over that**

**Not holding on to old lyrics**

**Like ancient artifacts**

**Bridge**

**Butch: if I could only find a note**

**To make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear**

**And grab you by the hands**

**To keep me stuck inside your head**

**Like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo**

**That only plays for you yeah**

**Chorus**

**Buttercup: My hearts**

**A stereo**

**It beats for you**

**So listen close**

**Hear my thoughts**

**In every note o-oh**

**Make me**

**A radio**

**Turn me up**

**When you feel low**

**This melody **

**Was meant for you**

**So sing along**

**To my stereo**

**Oh (x7)**

**To my stereo**

**Oh (x4)**

**So sing along**

**To my stereo**

**Verse 2**

**Butch: If I was an old-school**

**50 pound boom-box**

**Would you hold me on your shoulder**

**Wherever you walk**

**Would you turn up my volume**

**Up if front of the cops**

**And crank it higher**

**every time you hear the beat drop**

**And all I ask**

**Is that you don't get mad at me**

**I'm playing hard**

**But working harder**

**That's the motto b**

**Appreciate every mixtape**

**Your friends make**

**You never know**

**We come, and go**

**Like on the interstate**

**Bridge**

**Butch: I think**

**I finally found a note**

**To make you understand**

**If you can hit it**

**Sing along**

**And take me by the hand**

**To keep me stuck in your**

**Head like your favorite tune**

**And know my hearts a stereo**

**That only plays for you, yeah**

**(Chorus)**

**Song Ended**

**The audience was screaming like it's the end of the world. We went backstage. As soon as I sat down I yelled "GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" and threw the 3 inch heels as far away for me as possible. I heard miyako whine" Kaoru, those were very expensive." She whined as she went to go get them. We all were wearing a super tight and super short dress, 3 inch heels, and earrings and a necklace. Mine outfit was green, Miya's was blue, Belle's was white and so on and so on. After she fetched the shoes and sat down it was silent. I sighed and stood up and said " This is so BORING. I'm going home". I started walking to the door when a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me down into some lap. I looked behind even though I already knew it was Butch. I was correct, like I always am. I practically yelled" What are you doing? LET ME GO! " He chuckled and said" No can do Cupcake, unless you let me walk you home". I sighed since I know he means it and said" UHG! FINE! JUST LET GO OF MY WAIST!". He chuckled and let go of my waist we got up and left. We talked the whole way to me house. When we got there he KISSED me on the lips and took off running. 'Like a scardy cat' I thought. I was still trying to process when my mom yelled from inside" Kaoru, come inside or your going to get a cold". As soon as I walked in I was suddenly attacked by my brothers and dad . I pinned them all down in less than a minute. I walked to my room, and went to sleep.**

**Me: Sorry I didn't make it sooner I kept having stuff that kept me busy to do.**

**Miya: YAY! My chapter is next!**

**Kuriko: R &amp; R**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Even though I did not get 8 reviews. I have let it go.**

**Miya : Hey! Let it go. Frozen.**

**Everybody: (Laughing)**

**Me: I didn't even notice that!**

**Beast: Anyway Blaze doesn't own the PPGZ and RRBZ and the music. She only owns her OC's**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) Beast!**

**Boomer: I just noticed something!**

**Miya : What Boomie ?**

**Bommer: Beast and Belle. Disney's Beauty and the Beast!**

**Me: (Laughing) Okay enough with the jokes ENJOY!**

** Chapter 7**

**Miya's p.o.v**

**We arrived at the concert were performing at. I'm SUPER nervous! We practiced to get our vocals just right. We sold out our concert.**

**2 hours later…**

**We finished rehearsing and just in time too. The concert was about to start. We went to our dressing room. Luckily we only had to change clothes and shoes. We we were talking in the dressing room the security guards said" Time to go on stage". We nodded and ran on stage. I said " Arigato aka Thank you for coming to our concert. It means so much to us! Also have fun, sing along, and enjoy it. We worked really hard on it just for our fans. Thank you for supporting us!" Everyone cheered. Blossom sang Misery Business, Boogie Bam Dance, Let it go, and best damn thing. I sang What Goes Around, We 2 party, Baby I , and whistle. The night female night core version. Buttercup sang Something Like a Party, Girlfriend( Avril Lavigne), and Angel with a Shotgun. After Buttercup was done singing Angel With a Shot gun I said " Thank you for coming you can leave now or stay to listen the first song of our next concert." Everyone who stood up sat down. We started singing:**

**Verse 1**

**Buttercup: You had me**

**To get her**

**And here I **

**Thought it was me**

**I was changin' **

**Arranging**

**Me life to fit your lies**

**Miya: It's all said**

**And all done**

**Blossom: I gave it all**

**For the long run**

**Belle: Can she say**

**The same thing**

**Bunny: I guess this is goodbye**

**And good luck**

**Kuriko: I can't be what**

**You want me to be**

**Chorus **

**Blaze: I'm sorry**

**For changing**

**I'm sorry it had to be this way**

**Buttercup: It's easier just**

**To pretend**

**Miya: But I won't**

**Apologize for who**

**I am**

**No, no**

**Verse 2**

**Blaze: Remember**

**The time when**

**You said you were out**

**With your 'best friend'**

**Miya: But it wasn't the **

**Best friend that you knew**

**I thought you meant **

**And I used to accept it**

**Kuriko: I didn't know **

**I could be free**

**But I am**

**Blossom: And I won't**

**Go back 'cause you**

**So don't deserve me**

**Belle: I don't even**

**Want to be her**

**Chorus:**

**Buttercup: I'm sorry**

**For changing**

**I'm sorry**

**It has to be this way**

**Bunny: It's easier just to pretend**

**Blossom: But **

**I won't apologize**

**For who I am**

**Verse 3**

**Miya: I thank you for**

**This hopeless war**

'**Cause through the pain**

**And now I'm stronger**

**Than than before **

**Now I'm more**

**Belle: I don't need you anymore**

**I'm sorry**

**Blaze: listen close**

**I won't say this again**

**Blossom: I'm sorry**

**For changing**

**Buttercup: I'm sorry**

**It isn't like it was**

**Kuriko: Believe me**

**It's easier just to pretend**

**All: and no**

**I won't apologize**

**Why should I**

**Apologize**

**And no**

**I won't apologize**

**For who I am.**

**Song ended**

**And when the song was done the lights went off.**

**Me: Done**

**Momo: That's it**

**Blade: What happened?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Everyone else: Awww!**

**Me: Oh! A special shout out to Anna Hollow! The 13****th**** is his/her birthday**

**Miya: Why did you say his/her ? It's obvious Anna Hollow is a … (I cover her mouth)**

**Everyone: Sayonara!(Good Bye!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: welcome back! YAY!**

**Brick: I know you have that hyper disorder, but please stop being so hyper!**

**Me: Blossom! Brick's being mean!**

**Blossom: BRICK! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**K-Chan: Ha ha! Brick's in trouble (Mocking voice) .**

**Brick: URISAI! (SHUT UP!)**

**Butch: Sounds like someone grumpy.**

**Me: Anyway before I start laughing too hard, can some one do the disclaimer?**

**Bubbles: Blaze- chan doesn't own the PPGZ or RRBZ and the songs. She only owns her OC's and the story. Of course, you already know that.**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) .**

**Blade: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 8**

**Boomer's p.o.v**

**We were at The Twisted Sisters concert. When they sang their last song all of a sudden the lights went off. Butch grabbed my wrist and said "Come on, so we can grab 'em and get out of here." I was confused so I asked" Why are we kidnapping them?" He sighed and said" So, we can- Wait, did you even listen to the plan?" I shook my head. He face-palmed and sighed exasperated (I think that's the right I really don't know) and said angered a smidge " No time, just snatch bubbles from the stage and follow us." I did as I was told.**

**20 mins. Later…**

**My head hurts. Bubbles would not stop screaming! She also put up a fight. I think I got a migraine. Than you , Bubbles. Note the f***in' sarcasm. All I want to do is sleep I fell asleep on the couch. Sadly, Blade woke me up with a smack to my forehead and yelling " GET YOUR LAZY A** UP NOW" I said" Geez , I'm up. What the f*** was that for?" He gasped and yelled" BRICK, BOOMER DROPPED THE F BOMB!" What he meant was I said the f word. But who really cares. Butch gave me a thumb's up while Ken shook his head. Blaze face-palmed while shaking his head, and Brad gave me a secret high-five. Brick said "Enough telling on people Blade. You're 16. Act like it." he sighed and muttered a "fine". I sighed relived because I didn't get yelled by Brick. Trust me, don't get yelled at by Brick, When he yells it's really scary. It's basically almost unsafe. He sighed and said "Okay, good. So what song should we practice first. I suggested " Sexy Back". Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. the music started as the girls were waking up and we were singing:**

** Verse 1**

**Butch: I'm bringin'**

**Sexy back (Yeah)**

**Them other boys**

**Don't know how**

**To act (Yeah)**

**I think it's special**

**What's behind your**

**Back (Yeah)**

**So turn around**

**And I'll**

**Pick up the slack**

**(Yeah)**

**Blade: take 'em**

**To the bridge**

** Bridge**

**Butch: Dirty babe (Uh huh)**

**You see these shackles**

**Baby I'm your slave (Uh huh)**

**I'll let you whip me**

**If I misbehave**

**(Uh huh)**

**It's just that**

**No one makes me**

**Feel this way (Uh huh)**

**Blade: Take 'em**

**To the chorus**

** Chorus**

**Boomer: Come**

**Here girl**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Brick: Come to the back**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Butch: VIP**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Beast: Drinks**

**On me**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Butch: Let me see**

**What you're**

**Twerking with**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Blade: Look at those hips**

**Boomer: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Ken: You make me**

**Smile**

**Blade: Go ahead **

**Be gone with it**

**Ken: Come here child**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Butch: Get your**

**Sexy on**

**Boomer: GO ahead **

**Be gone with it (x6)**

** Verse 2**

**Blade: I'm bringin'**

**Sexy back (Yeah)**

**Them other**

**F***ers don't**

**Know how**

**To act (Yeah)**

**Girl let me**

**Make up**

**For the things**

**You lack (Yeah)**

'**Cause you're**

**Burning up**

**I gotta get it**

**Fast (Yeah)**

**Boomer: Take 'em**

**To the bridge**

** ( Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Boomer: You ready? (x3)**

**Oh**

**I'm bringin'**

**Sexy back (yeah)**

**You mother f***ers**

**Watch how I attack**

**( Yeah)**

**If that's your girl**

**You better watch**

**Your back ( Yeah)**

**Cause she'll burn it**

**Up for me**

**And that's a fact**

**( Yeah)**

**Butch: Take 'em**

**For the chorus**

** (Chorus)**

**Song ended**

** I forgot how many bad words that the song had in it. The girls applauded while we were bowing. Blossom stepped up clapping slow and looking really intimidating. She and her friends and her little sister, I think had smirks on their faces and slowly and creepily stopped clapping. I saw my brothers were a little scared. Blossom said" Well done. I'm impressed. I don't like the cussing or cursing, but other than that a job well done. Unfortunately, we can do better." Brick laughed and said" Is that a challenge?" Buttercup smirked and yelled " PLAY IT!" Suddenly this song was on and before they could stat singing …**

**Me: DONE! Sorry for being late on this.**

**Momo ; WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Me: SHHHH! Worrying is for another time ;) .**

**Blade: Happy late birthday crysan. Crysan's birthday was on the 13****th**** also.**

**Everyone: HAPPY LATE B-DAY CRYSAN!**

**Me : R &amp; R**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Easter special

**Me: I'm back. Thanks to some encouragement from Xx Paranoid Angel121xX.**

**Miya: YAY!**

**K-Chan: About time!**

**Brick: Get popcorn something tells me this is going to be a SUPER LONG chapter.**

**Bommer: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 9**

**Belle's p.o.v.**

**We were about to sing when MOJO walked in and didn't notice us. He just walked up the steps to the second floor. Then I heard him scream " AAAAAHHHHH! ". It was hilarious. He ran down and saw us and yelled " WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HOUSE!" I was really scared when he yelled that. Beast said" Calm down. We kidnapped them. ItwasBrick'sidea!" He said the last part really fast. MOJO grunted and went upstairs. Blossom said" Ready girls?" We nodded. She turned to me and said "You're lead with Bubbles." We nodded. The song was called 'Synchronize'. (This song belongs to Alana Lee .) The song started and we started singing:**

** Verse 1**

**Belle: I can never be you**

**You can never be me**

**I can't do what you do**

**You can't see what I see**

**Miya: were like sides of a coin**

**We've got separate views**

**But when I need a friend**

**You're the one that I choose**

** Bridge**

**Belle: Were better together**

**When ever we got stars in our eyes**

**Miya: Synchronize**

** Chorus**

**Kuriko: Like the moon**

**With the tide**

**Like the day **

**With the night**

**Momo: We're**

**Two parallel lines**

**Running side by side**

**Buttercup: We're the**

**Hands of the clock**

**We're the roll**

**And the rock**

**Miya: And that's all part of **

**Why you and I synchronize**

** Verse 2**

**Belle: We give**

**And we take**

**We know**

**What we like**

**We don't always**

**Agree**

**But we're**

**Tighter than**

**Tight**

**Miya: You begin**

**Where I end**

**When you speak I react**

**It's the craziest thing**

**But we like it like that**

** Bridge**

**Belle: The truth is**

**As long as**

**We're gonna be**

**Along for the ride**

**Miya: Synchronize**

** (Chorus)(x3)**

**Song Ended**

**I looked at their faces and they were shocked. I think Buttercup's attitude rubbed off on me because I almost started laughing. Buttercup was laughing her a** off. I had to admit it was funny. Blossom winked at Buttercup, Buttercup winked at Bubbles, Bubbles winked at Blaze, Blaze winked at me. I didn't understand. Then I realized it was a plan. I winked at Bunny, Bunny winked at Kuriko. Before they could speak we ran to the door. They quickly got in our way and wouldn't let us leave. So much for a plan. I looked at Blossom and noticed she was blushing. I was confused. Then they pushed us away from the door. Butch said" You're not leaving just yet. Boys time to punish them." They nodded and started to attack. It was Counterpart v.s. Counterpart. "Ringing bells." He was holding his ears. "Tiger Claws!" These claws that looked like tiger claws were coming right at me! I dodged just in time. We kept fighting and they won. My vision was blurry. I felt someone pick me up and I blacked out**

** A few hours later…**

**I woke up and tried to move but I couldn't I was chained to something. Someone said" Oh good, you're awake." I turned my head and saw Beast standing there. He was wearing a white shirt, black hoodie, white jeans, and black and white Jordans. His silver hair looked like glitter was spilled on his head. I said while rolling me eyes " Wow. Really old school." He smiled evilly and said" You're wearing the same thing." I looked down and he was right. I wasn't wearing these clothes earlier. I was very confused. My heels were also replaced by Jordans like Beast's. I asked curiously asked " Where are my clothes?" He replied " in the clothes washer." Then I asked" Whwt happed after I blacked out?" He said" I flew you up to my room, I changed you're clothes and shoes, and then handcuffed you to my bed." I screamed "YOU WHAT!" I felt so violated.**

**Me: Done!**

**Momo; By the way this was an Easter special.**

**Me : I NEED your opinions. Do you think I should get caught up on my other story, finish this story first, or keep working on them at the same time? Post you're opinion in the review section or PM me.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! ( Bye)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Thanks for all the reviews. It's kinda hard to write 2 stories and do honor's homework. I also did my reading MSP. If you don't know what the MSP is… **

**Momo: it's a test that makes sure you're at the grade you should be in. **

**Me: Yes. Thanks. Kuriko can you do the disclaimer please ? **

**Kuriko: Hai! (Yes!) Finally! I mean Blaze doesn't own the PPGZ and RRBZ. She only owns her character and her OC's. She doesn't own any songs either, she might use songs, but doesn't own them.**

**Me: Arigato! (Thank you!) to minna. (Everyone.) Especially, Metal-Head-Gurl , Kimiko-chan123, Crysan, BatmanBeliever0027 and Mystical Raven and all those who commented good or bad, for helping me and supporting me. The reviews really mean a lot to me. **

**Miya: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 10**

** Beast's p.o.v.**

**Man! They got away. Oh well, I should get to sleep. After all, it's 3 am. I'm so tired. I changed into a white tank top, and black pajama pants. I put my black and white slippers. I also put on my black and outlined white eye mask. I turned off the lights, skipped brushing me teeth, got in my bed, made sure I was comfortable, and went to sleep.**

** The next day…**

**I got up yawning, of course. I looked at the clock and it read 6:00 A.M. I got up, went to the bathroom, Took a shower , brushed my hair, and exited the bathroom while walking over to my Chester drawers. I picked out a black shirt with a yen yang sign on it Black jeans with white jean pockets, White Nikes, and a black jacket. When I walked down I heard our song 'Payphone'. ( Tooo lazy to put lyrics. Also, I really need to post this.) After the song the radio person said "**And that was The Bonded BROTHERS singing 'Payphone'**. **Now we are calling Buttercup from The Twisted Sisters".** After a couple of seconds some one said on the radio "Hello?" (Now this will be the talking on the radio. Buttercup's words will be bolded and the radio persons not.) **"Hey. Is this Buttercup from The Twisted Sisters**?" " Yes. Who is this?" **"This is New Townsville 106.1"** " Oh. Well, what may I help you with?"** "Could you sing you new song 'Cannibal'? **"Oh. Sure!" Then she a song that went like this:**

** Verse 1**

**Buttercup:**

**I have a heart**

**I swear I do**

**But just not baby**

**When it comes to **

**You**

**I get so hungry**

**When you say**

'**You love me'**

**If you know what's**

**Good for you**

**I think you're hot**

**I think you're cool**

**You're the kind of guy**

**I'd stalk in school**

**But now that I'm famous**

**You're up my anus**

**Now I'm gonna **

**Eat you fool**

** Bridge**

**I eat boys up**

**Breakfast and lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty**

**I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal**

**I am a cannibal**

**I eat boys up**

**You better run**

** Chorus**

**I Am Cannibal**

**I am**

**I Am Cannibal**

**(I'll eat you up)**

**I Am Cannibal**

**I am**

**I Am Cannibal**

**(I'll eat you up)**

** Verse 2**

**Whenever you**

**Tell me**

'**I'm pretty'**

**That's when the hunger**

**Really hits me**

**You're little heart**

**Goes pitter, patter**

**I want you're liver**

**On a platter**

**Use you're finger**

**To stir my tea**

**And for dessert**

**I'll suck you're teeth**

**Be too sweet and**

**You'll be a goner**

**Yup I'll pull a**

**Jeffery Dahmer**

** (Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Oh whoa whoa**

**Oh oh (x8)**

** (Chorus)**

**I love you (laughs)**

**I warned you**

**RAWR!**

**Song ended**

**The radio person said **"Thank you."** "No problem." And they hung up and radio person said **" Don't forget to go to their next concert on July 7th. They'll be singing in different languages. Now here is 'take a bow' By Rhianna".** We listened to the song while we ate. When it was 7:00 a.m. We walked to school. It takes us 20 minutes to walk there and 20 minutes to walk back. It was 7:20 when we got there. We went to our classes with girls following us around all day, as usual.**

**Me: Done! **

**Momo: Sorry she took long to post this.**

**K-Chan: Yeah! She has MSP testing. Got a problem? Talk to my fist! Or the School board. We really don't care.**

**Miya: Arigato! (Thank you!) for being so patient. **

**Everyone: SAYONARA! (THANK YOU!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**MUST READ!**

**I need people to create villians for both stories. The Description of the villan(s) must include the following:**

**Name and maybe nicknames**

**Hair**

**Age**

**Height**

**Eyes**

**Fav. Color**

**Powers**

**Style**

**Back-story**

**And other information. Basically, it looks like my descriptions. I will PM you if you win and give you a Fake digital cookie. Any flavor you want! **

** I named this a chapter because I don't like my chapters being messed up with what number the posting is. You're probably confused, so I'll explain. The number that is next to the chapter like this:**

**5\. Chapter 5.**

**I don't want it to look like this:**

**5\. Chapter 4.**

**It confuses me sometimes. So that's why this is named a chapter. Well, Sayonara! (Bye!) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Welcome back! Arigato (Thank you) to Rainbow Bullet for a villain. Also Arigato to everyone who reviewed.**

**K-Chan: Rainbow bullet did a great job on…( Butch covers her mouth with his hand)**

**Butch: SSSHHHHHH! You don't want to spoil the surprise do you?**

**Miya: I'm pretty sure she does.**

**Me and Momo: BUT SHE WON'T! Understood Buttercup?**

**K-Chan: (Nodes head)**

**Kuriko: Good.**

**Me: Ken, can you do the disclaimer ? **

**Ken: Sure! Blaze doesn't own anything but her OC's and the story.**

**Me: Arigato!**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 12**

** Blaze p.o.v.**

**I was in 3****rd**** period when all of a sudden the people in the office said " May I have everyone's attention. We are under lockdown. Please do not panic, this is NOT a drill. Please proceed with lockdown instructions. Thank you. Once again this is not a drill, I repeat not a drill. (I actually had a lockdown May 9****th**** 2014, you're lucky I'm alive and still typing )" I rushed out, took my compact out and shouted "BURNING BLAZE" put my compact in and did my transformation dance. What's unusual is the outfit was different. It was a long sleeved white denim mini-jacket that had hot pink stripes down my right arm on the side and baby pink stripes going down my right arm on the side. My top had pink fames coming from the bottom to the top and it was sparkly. It looked like I was being engulfed in flames. My skirt had black shorts under it probably because it barley covered my butt. It also had flames but they were on the sides and looked less realistic. On the front it had a match that was lit. THANK GOD for the shorts. It was weird that my outfit had a match on it. More weird was the design. I saw the girls and there outfits were like mine. Except of course they had their own colors and designs. Blossom had sakura petals (Cherry Blossom petals) and her design on the front of her light red skirt was a picture of a Pink diamond. Her light pink top made her look like she fell into a pile of sakura petals. Bubbles had bubbles and on the front of her navy blue skirt was a beautiful picture of a waterfall. Her light blue top made her look like she could fly into the sky and never return because how many bubbles were on there. Buttercup had lime green stars and leafs on her green top. On the front of her forest green skirt was a tree. Bunny had flowers and a bunny on the front of her lavender colored skirt. Her dark purple top had a bunny in a field of Lavender flowers. It was so realistic. Belle had a grey top with realistic white bells on it. On the front of her grey skirt it had a weird looking green dog in it, but it also looked cute. Kuriko had a light orange top with paint splatters that looked real yet good on the top. On the front of her dark orange skirt was a paint gun. The jackets had PPGZ on the left side, but the name PPGZ was cool. The first p was the first letter at the top. Then all the other letters were underneath each other. We were about to take off when we heard someone say " Hello, looking for me?"**

**Me: Sorry I'm so late! I'm to lazy and been reading other fan fictions, but I'm not stealing ideas.**

**K-Chan: She's right. And next chapter a new villain appears.**

**Miya: Once again, thank you Rainbow bullet for creating - (I Cover her mouth)**

**Me: That's enough Miya. (Takes hand off her mouth).**

**Miya: Sorry.**

**Me: I forgive you. ( We hug)**

**K-Chan: (Makes gagging noise) Okay, enough hugging. No more mushy-gushy ness.**

**Everyone :SAYONARA! (BYE)!**

**Momo: Don't for get to fav. And R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Ohio (Good Morning) or Konichiwa (Good Evening) mina (everyone) to another installment of one of my famous chapters of this fantastic story! :D Also, arigato (thank you) to 9871 for the villain. 9871 is also one of my friends from school. Her villain will also be making her appearance too. : D**

**Momo: How much sugar did you have? It's 12:26 pm and you're really hyper.**

**Me: I had cereal, a popsicle, and I'm drinking Coke Cherry. :D**

**K-Chan: Did Bloss just say hyper! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Running around screaming her head off)**

**Me: (Evilly laughing)**

**Everyone else except me: AHHHHHH! (While running around screaming)**

**Miya: (yelling) SINCE WE'RE GONNA DIE ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 13**_

_** Blaze's p.o.v.**_

We turned around and saw a girl that looks like a 15 year old girl. She has eyes that the pupil is split and are surrounded by a dark red and black. The white part of her eye was actually a bright green and has black mist coming from them. Her hair is black with read tips. Her hair is in a spiky ponytail with bangs covering her left eye. Her hair stops at her butt. She is 5 ft 11. She was wearing an out fit like ours only instead of PPGZ it said SPGZ. The mini-jack was black denim. She had dark red stripes on her mini-jacket. Her top was black with a realistic picture of a skull and cross-bones. (You should know what that looks like 'cause I'm not gonna explain it.) On the front of her black skirt was a dark red snake. I stepped forward and asked in a firm voice " Who are you?" She replied " Oh. How silly of me. My name is-". She didn't finish her sentence because a girl who had panther black hair with red highlight that went down to her waist, with Bright purple eyes, who was 5 ft 9 that looked like she was 19 flew up to were she was and said "Sorry I'm late Death." The girl that didn't get to finish her sentence, now known as 'Death' said" Why were you late, Macy?" The girl with purple eyes now known as Macy was wearing an identical outfit as death except her stripes were red. The letters SPGZ were red, while Death's were almost black. Macy's top was almost black with a realistic picture of cherries on it. On the front of her red skirt was a picture of a black panther. They both have black belts .Death's compact was black with a white S. Macy's compact was red with a white S too. Macy said " I stayed up till 5 am and when I woke up it was already 8. S I flew over here as fast as I could." Buttercup said to Death "So, Death is your real name?" Death replied "Yes, But My name for when I'm in this form is Corrupted Brenda and Macy's is Cherry." Miya said "That explains the cherries on her shirt." Macy replied " Actually, I don't know why I have a cherries on my shirt." I said "How about we start fighting instead of chit chatting like friends." Everyone nodded and we started fighting

_** 30 minutes later…**_

I don't know how long we can last. Miya, Kuriko, Bloss, and Belle are already unconscious. I'm surprised Bunny is still standing. Bunny had a big gash on her left leg because Cherry shape shifted to a panther and scratched her on her leg. I has a really bad bite mark on my left arm and a few bruises on her neck because Corrupted Brenda Shape shifted into a red snake and bit me on the arm and almost strangled me to death. Buttercup have a bite mark on her left leg, a gash on her right arm, and bruises on her neck and arms. The bruises on her arms are from blocking energy blasts from both of them.

_** 30 minutes later…**_

We all are on the ground unable to move. Miya, Kuriko, Bloss, and Belle woke up ,but still were too injured to help us fight. All of us soon became unable to fight. I asked the girls my voice barley audible "What do we do now?" They all replied in the same voice level as me " We die." I nodded. We could not do anything except lay there ready for them to finish us off. We were originally planning to use our final attack that could destroy the earth if we mess up, but we were so beaten up we could barley move. Corrupted Brenda said "Wow. My dad HIM would be so proud of me. If he was alive. Finally, I can avenge him." Cherry said "Well, it wasn't nice knowing you girls, so enjoy hell. Ahahahaha!" Corrupted Brenda said "Well PPGZ, it's time for you gals to die." She and cherry made a combined energy ball that was HUGE. They said " Bye, Bye. Corrupted Cherry Bomb!" While releasing the energy ball. We closed our eyes waiting for the impact. After a few seconds I opened my eyes because the impact never came. I slowly lifted my head up and saw Corrupted Brenda and Cherry were flying away injured. I felt someone pick me up and I looked up and I think I saw Blade, but I wasn't sure so I asked hoarsely " Blade, is that you?" He nodded and said "Shhhhh. Come on, lets get you to the hospital." I nodded and saw the other rowdy ruffs picking up their counterparts while Ken picked up Kuriko, and flew us to the hospital. They all barged through the E.R. doors yelling "WE NEED A DOCTER, NOW!" A few seconds later nurses lifted us up onto separate gurneys and took us to different hospital rooms. I was in room 175. I couldn't see whether others were taken. A nurse asked me very nicely "Ok Sweetie, What's your full name?" I replied in a whisper " Blaze Annabelle May Higarashi." She nodded and said "Well, me name is Nurse Smith , but you can call me Cindy. Alright Blaze, Professor Utonium will check up on you in just a moment." I nodded. I met Professor Utonium when I moved here from Auburn, Washington. No not Washington D.C. Auburn Washington. Washington ,the state. Washington is home of the Space Needle.

_** Flashback**_

The day I was walking to the airport I passed my favorite park I used to play in. I saw a light beam coming towards 5 little kids. I did what the girls did I yelled "Watch Out!" and ran to the kids and blocked them. I shouted "_**Burning Blaze**_" and Transformed. I looked and saw a whip in my hand. I asked "What happened? What's going on? I'm really confused." I took out the compact that was in the belt and saw eight buttons. Seven buttons were lining the edge of the compact. The color of those buttons were Pink, Blue, Green, Purple, Orange, White, and Hot Pink. The eighth button was in the center and it was Gray. I was curious about the buttons lining the edge. My curiosity got the best of me so I pressed the pink one and I saw a girl with Orange hair with a red bow, and Pink eyes. She asked "Who are you?" very politely. I replied " I'm Blaze. Who are you?" She said " I'm Blossom. Where are you?" I said "Auburn, Washington U.S.A. in North America." She said "I'm in New Townsville, Japan. In Asia." I said "I'm moving there today." She said "Oh fantastic! Meet my at New Townsville Park tomorrow and press the Gray button in the center to change out of you're outfit. You just got your power right?" I nodded and said "Yes and thanks! Bye!" She said "bye." and closed her compact. After that, I pressed the Gray button and was back in my regular clothes. A hot Pink top with hearts and hot pink jeans with pink flats. When I got there met up with her and she took me to the lab to meet the Professor.

_** End Of Flashback**_

That's how I became a Power puff and met the Professor. After the flashback the Prof. came in.

**Me: Done! YAY! All in one day!**

**Momo:_ Corrupted Brenda/Death_ belongs to_ Rainbow-Bullet_ and_ Cherry/Macy_ belongs to_ Ms. Angel 9871_.**

**Macy and Death: R &amp; R or else we'll haunt you in your dreams!(Evilly laughing)**

**Miya: Please Review and rate. (Scared Voice)**

**Everyone: SAYONARA! (BYE!) See ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Red's Special

**Me: Ohaio (Good Morning) or Konichiwa (Good Evening) and welcome back.**

**Momo: I smell evil. What are you thinking blaze ?**

**Me : (Nervous voice) What do you mean? I'm not planning anything!**

**Momo: Blaz-**

**Me: ENJOY! **

_** Chapter 14**_

_** Momo's p.o.v.**_

I was walking out of 6th period 2 weeks after we were released from the hospital when I saw my boyfriend Dexter running up to me followed by an angry Kaoru. Uh oh. I face palmed and turned to him and said "Alright Dexter, What did you do now?" He quickly said "Nothing! I Did Nothing! I am INNOCENT!" I sighed and turned to Kaoru "Kaoru, what did Dexter do this time?" She replied " He told me I was a dumba**!" I turned to Dexter "Say sorry to Kaoru." Dexter mumbled "Alright." Walked up to Kaoru and said " I'm sorry." She smiled her victory smile and skipped of like a little kid. He turned back to me and said really seriously "We need to talk. Follow me." Then started walking away. I shrugged my shoulders and walked after him. We ended up in an empty computer lab. I sat down in a spiny chair and asked "What's up?" He said "I'm breaking up with you" so low I could barley hear it. I said "What?" He replied "I'm breaking up with you." He kept saying it louder and moving closer to me. By the time he shouted it he corned me in a corner. He raised his hand and he looked like he was gonna smack me. I was really terrified so I embraced myself for a smack he was gonna give me. Surprisingly it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw Brick holding up Dexter by his shirt collar and said in such a threatening voice I was scared for Dexter's life and mine "Don't you dare hurt her. I will kill you if you do." He let go of Dexter's shirt collar and Dexter nodded and ran out of there so fast that you blinked he would already be out of there. He walked toward me and my heat was thumping so loud I thought he heard it. Ever since I first laid eyes on him this year my heart literally melted. I fell hard for a rowdy ruff. I think I've officially have reached rock bottom and have gone crazy. I was so lost in my train of my thought I didn't know he was right in front of me until he said "You there, Red?" I jumped and squealed and breathed when I noticed it was him .I playfully elbowed him in the arm and said "Don't startle me like that." He chuckled and said "What happened to you in your pretty little head?" I giggled a little and remembered Dexter broke up with me and I busted into tears. He hugged me while I cried into his chest and he said "Let's go get you some icecream to dry up those tears." I looked up and nodded with tearful eyes and noticed a genuine smile that made my heart flutter. I was to sad to smile though. I continued to cry on his chest. When we reached the icecream parlor in the park his shirt was soaked in sea salty tears. We walked up to the counter and the male at the counter looked 30 years old. He said in a sympathetic tone probably for me. "Hello, Welcome to Isabel's icecream parlor. What can I get for the clearly upset Mademoiselle and you Mister. (A/N:I don't know how to spell the French word for a male.) Brick asked me" Would you like a Strawberry Banana Split?" I nodded while still crying into his shirt. He turned to the man at the counter and said " Two Strawberry Banana Splits." He nodded and said "Okay. That will be $4.00." Brick nodded and paid and sat down in a booth. After 5 minutes I finally stopped crying and just in time too. The Strawberry Banana Splits came as soon as I stopped crying. Before we could even enjoy the song My 'sisters' and I sang in Korean called 'Beep Beep' or the delicious Strawberry Banana Splits Princess Morebucks or as I call her Princess Pornf***s walked over here trying to look seductive as she walked ,but looked like a slut instead. When she made it over to our table she squeezed her big butt into the seat across from us. She winked at Brick and said "Hi Bricky-poo! How are you?" I started giggling because it was funny. He Muttered to me "Stop laughing. It's not funny." As he blushed a red that it put his pretty red eyes to shame. He turned to Princess and said "Listen, I don't like you so f*** off before I tell Butch you broke his skateboard. He'll chase you around and beat you to a pulp." She scoffed and walked off. He said "Sorry about that. She just won't leave me alone." I giggled and said "Okay. Bricky-poo." Then I burst into laughter. He said "Yea, laugh all you Pinky. It's still not funny." We finally began to eat. I was starving. Crying really builds up an appetite. We finished and talked and walked. When we stopped to rest our tired feet and legs. I noticed we were at the ocean and it was so pretty. We stood up from sitting on beach chairs and began walking hand in hand along the shore line. We sat down to watch the sunset. Right now I feel like nothing else exists except me, Brick, the ocean, and the sun. We stared at each other. He looked so perfect in the sunset. I didn't know we were both leaning in for a kiss until I felt soft lips on mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he closed his eyes too and wrapped his strong muscular arms around my waist. We both just sat there enjoying and savoring the kiss as the sun set. Even when the sun set we didn't break apart. Neither of us wanted the kiss to end. He tasted like strawberry. He bit my bottom lip for access. I granted his request. We kept kissing. We both broke apart at the same time because well we need to breathe. We broke apart panting for air. I asked him "Why. . . did you try to cheer me up?" I questioned still trying to regain air in my lungs. He answered his voiced huskily " I don't know I guess I fell in love with you. By the way, I know you're Blossom and I still think I love you." I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. Then I said " We both know you don't mean that." I said still looking away and blushing. He grabbed my chin gently with his index finger and thumb and made me look at him. His eyes were shining and twinkling in the starlight. He said "Believe me, I love you. No one will change that. I melted and I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. I said " Aww, Brick-" He used his other index finger shush me. He took his fingers and had off my face and instead wrapped them around my waist and leaned in while closing his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in while closing my eyes. We shared another long passionate yet loving French kiss. We broke apart trying to regain breath again. Everytime we kiss it's like everything else floats away and it's only us. We look up to the sky and all of a sudden fire works go off. We were both surprised. I laid my head on Brick's left shoulder, while his left arm wraps loosely around my shoulders. I t was just perfect. Brick looks at me and says "Look, I know you just got out of a good relationship and it's probably to early to ask this but, her I go. Will you g-go on a-a-a d -d -d - date with m- me and b- b- be my g- g- g- g- girlfriend?" I could tell he braced himself for a rejection. But, he did all this for me and I kiss him as I close my eyes wrap my arms around his neck and he complies. You probably thinking 'Why is there so much kissing?' It's because we were just meant for each other and sparks just fly when we kiss. I ended the kiss and said " Does that answer your question?" He smiled and nodded. He took out his phone and put on 'No One' by Alicia Keys. He stands up and held out his hand from me. I giggled and took his hand and he gently helped me up. I started singing while we were dancing.

_ Verse 1_

_Me: I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_Bridge_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's_

_Gonna be alright_

_Chorus:_

_No One (x3)_

_Can get in the way _

_Of what I'm feeling_

_No One(x3)_

_Can get in the way of what_

_I feel for you_

_You you_

_Can get in the way of what_

_I feel for you_

_Verse 2_

_When the rain pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain_

_(Bridge)_

_(Chorus)_

_Verse 3_

_I know some people_

_Search the world_

_To find_

_Something like what we have_

_I know people_

_Will try_

_Try to divide something so real_

_So till the end of time_

_I'm telling you that_

_Ending Chorus_

_No One (x3)_

_Can get in the of what_

_I'm feeling_

_No One(x3)_

_Can get in the way of what_

_I feel for you_

_Oh (x 25)_

Song ended

_**Brick's p.o.v**_

Wow. My little Sakura (Cherry blossom) is amazing at singing. No wonder she's in a band. She's also pretty, intelligent, and has a kind heart. We were slow dancing. It was a really tender moment. Then the song changed to one of my favorite songs called 'They Don't Know About Us' by One Direction. Now I don't like all the songs. I'm not a directioner. I just really like this song. I feel like it expresses a relationship with Momoko I could have so I started singing while we were slow dancing.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: People say**_

_**We shouldn't be together**_

_**We're to young**_

_**To know about forever**_

_**But I say **_

_**They don't know who they're**_

_**Talk talk talkin' about**_

_**Cause this love**_

_**Is only getting stronger**_

_**So I don't wanna wait any longer**_

_**I just wanna tell the world**_

_**That you're mine girl**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Oh**_

_**They don't know about**_

_**The things we do**_

_**They don't know about **_

_**I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_

_**They would just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about**_

_**The up all night's**_

_**They don't know**_

_**I've waited all my life**_

_**Just to fall in love**_

_**It feels this right**_

_**Baby they don't know about**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**And I was a believer**_

_**Every kiss**_

_**Get a little sweeter**_

_**It's getting better**_

_**Keep getting better**_

_**All the time girl**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**They don't know**_

_**How special you are**_

_**They don't know**_

_**What you've done**_

_**To my heart**_

_**They can say**_

_**Anything they want**_

_**Cause they**_

_**Don't know about us**_

_**They don't know**_

_**What we do best**_

_**It's between**_

_**You and me**_

_**Our little secret**_

_**But I wanna tell 'em**_

_**I wanna tell the world**_

_**That you're mine girl**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**They don't know about**_

_**The things we do**_

_**They don't know about**_

_**The I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_

_**They would just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about**_

_**The up all night's**_

_**They don't know**_

_**I've waited all my life**_

_**Just to fall in love**_

_**It feels this right**_

_**Baby they**_

_**Don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about **_

_**The things we do**_

_**They don't know about**_

_**The I love you's**_

_**But I bet you**_

_**If they only knew**_

_**They would just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about **_

_**The up all night's **_

_**They don't know**_

_**I've waited all my life**_

_**Just to fall in love**_

_**It feels this right**_

_**Baby they**_

_**Don't know about**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**Song Ended**_

Momo's p.o.v.

I was stunned. I didn't know Brick could sing like that! He took my breath away. I smiled and exclaimed "Brick that was amazing! You blew me away!" We stopped slow dancing and hugged. Another One Direction song was playing. It was called 'Kiss you'. The perfect song. No one has ever done this for me. Not even Dexter, and we were dating for 6 months. After dancing to the song, wildly I might add I asked "Brick, what time is it?" While 'Die young' by Ke$ha was playing. He yawned and nodded. When he looked at the time on his phone his eyes almost popped out of his head! I asked "Something wrong?" He said " I guess so. Anyway, the time is 1:00 A.M." I screamed "What! Already?" He nodded. 'Wow time flies really fast when you're having a great time.' I thought. Out of nowhere Brick brought out four blankets, four pillows, and stuff for a fancy picnic. I was stunned again. Lucky I brought an extra change of clothes and pink and red Nikes. Right now I was wearing a Button-up light pink blouse tucked into a silk hot pink mid-thigh skirt, and hot pink two inch heels. I had light pink glittery eyeshadow, light pink lipstick, Hot pink diamond necklace, and a smaller than normal hot pink bow. Brick was wearing a black blazer with a black tie, red dress shirt tucked into black slacks, and black and res dress up shoes, with his signature cap of course. He set everything out. Two blankets and two red blankets were next to two pink blankets and two pinks blankets. The picnic blanket was half red half pink. He brought out a candelabra (A/N: candelabra: The object that hold multiple candles, besides menorah's and the think that holds seven candles for Kwanza another holiday thing besides Christmas and Hanukah. Got info. from mom and school.) that holds three candles, Three vanilla scented candles, a safety lighter, some sandwiches , Golden Delicious apples, strawberries, and some yummy cheesecake! While we were eating, 'Replay' by Iyaz came on. It was a amazing picnic. The candlelight made it look so romantic. I'm not saying it wasn't romantic, I'm just saying it added a really good romantic touch. While we were eating the delicious, beautiful, surprisingly home made cheesecake 'Soul sister' by Train came on. After we were done eating he got under one of the red blankets and I got under one of the pink blankets. He said "Good night my little sakura.) I laughed and said " Good night Mr. Brick wall." He chuckled and we soon fell asleep.

**Me: How was that?**

**Miya : It was so romantic! (Squeal)**

**K-Chan: WAY TO MUSHY-GUSHY. (Choking sounds)**

**Everyone except Butch and Kaoru: (Rolls eyes )**

**Momo: Anyway R &amp; R or you know.**

**Death and Macy : We'll haunt your dreams and nightmares! (Evil Smiles)**

**Me: (Sweatdrops) Yea R &amp; R**

**Everyone : SAYONARA! (BYE!) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Welcome back! Red's special 2 ENJOY!**

**Momo: Also we have a new villain made by an unknown person.**

_** Chapter 15**_

_** Momoko's p.o.v.**_

I woke up and I was wondering where I am. Then I remembered what happened. When I opened my eyes I was facing my pillow. I tried to get up ,but something was holding me down. I turned around and saw that Brick was holding onto me. I blushed. After a few minutes the blush was gone so, I decide to wake Brick up. I said "Brick, time to wake up." He opened his eyes and yawned. He saw he was holding onto me. He blushed and let go and said "Sorry." I replied "It's alright." I got up grabbed my bag that had my change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

5 minutes later…

I came out of the bathroom. I was wearing a pink t-shirt with red hearts all over it, dark blue jeans with my PPGZ belt, a hot pink mini-jacket, and pink hair was up in a ponytail with no bow, my bangs were brushed over to the right side of my head. I was wearing a golden charm bracelet my little sister got me for my 14th birthday. I saw Brick cleaning up the spot where we slept. The blankets had sand all over them. He changed into a blood red shirt that said in black letters 'I rock!', ripped dark blue jeans with his RRBZ belt, a leather jacket, and red sneakers. I asked "ready to go to school?" He nodded and we headed off to school.

15 minutes later…

We made it to the gates and I saw Macy, Death and another girl. The other girl was crying. I walked up to them and asked "What's wrong?" Macy was wearing a solid red tank top with three finger width straps, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and knee-high boots. She had a necklace with black angel wings, black feather earrings, a red bangle bracelet, and black lace gloves. Death was wearing a black t-shirt that clings to her body. The t-shirt has the words 'evil' on the top and 'live on the bottom and on the back, a red zip-up vest, black skinny jeans, and black and red Jordans. Macy hissed "Why do you care?" I hear running, and I turn around and see K-Chan running up. She stops running and looks at the girl. Then her eyes go wide like she's seen a ghost and says "Beck?"

She looks up and says "BC?" She nods and sits down next to me and asks "what's wrong?" She replies "Oh nothing, just my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday." Beck was wearing a black strap dress that goes to her mid-thigh, black shorts underneath it, and black tennis shoes. I nodded in understanding. I said "Yeah, same thing." She dries up her tears and stands up. We all stand up after her. She thanked us for helping her and skipped off. I turned and walked to go into school. Dexter ran up to me and begged me to take him back. I was so upset at him. I clearly stated no. He kept begging so I started singing:

_ Verse 1_

_Me: Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth _

_All this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_ Bridge_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl_

_I should've known(x2)_

_ Chorus_

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one_

_You sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before _

_You went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_To come around_

_ Verse 2_

_Maybe I was naïve_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_I never really had a chance_

_My mistake_

_I didn't know how to be_

_In love_

_You had to fight_

_To have the upper hand_

_ Bridge_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Verse 3_

_And here you are_

_On your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted_

_But I'm so sorry_

_ Ending Chorus_

_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone_

_Someday who might actually_

_Treat me well_

_This is a big world_

_That was a small town_

_There in my review mirror_

_Disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_To catch me now_

_Oh whoa whoa whoa oh_

_Try to catch me now_

_Whoa oh_

_It's to late_

_To catch me now_

_ Song Ended_

I stood there smiling proudly at Dexter's surprised face. I felt a arm around my shoulders and looked up and saw Brick. Boy did he look mad. He said with his voice dripping with venom "From now on, leave my girl, Momoko alone or you will end up in a hospital because I'll put you in there and won't feel sorry one bit." He nodded and ran away scared. Brick looked down at me and said "You did a good job telling him to back off in a song." I smiled. We walked in school hand in hand

Period 1...

Brick and I were sitting in our seats that next to each other talking when a girl with big poof balls on the sides of her head for hair walked over to us with her posse. She said "Hi Bricky-poo! Do you want to go on a date with me?" He replied harshly "No way in hell. I have a girlfriend so f*** off." She didn't get the hint so I stood up and said "Look, princess Pornf***s, get away from my boyfriend ,unless you want to fight." She smirked and said "I would gladly fight you." Okay, she asked for it. I smirked, took out my phone and started and started singing with my 'sisters'.

_ Verse 1_

_Me: You gonna get what you asked for_

_You know that right_

_**Buttercup: So don't dish it**_

_**Cause I'll throw it back**_

_**Like dynamite**_

**Bubbles: You better watch**

**Where you steppin'**

**Cause girl with me you can't win**

**Belle: There's no need to compete**

**And you know that right**

_** Bridge**_

_**Blaze: Don't be tryin' to step**_

_**Where you know you shouldn't be**_

_**Because I'm the type of girl that**_

_**You know can bring the heat**_

_Bunny: So you better step back_

_I don't wanna react_

_You don't want me to lose control_

_ Chorus_

**All: Cause if you're tryin'**

**To get me whoa**

**Then imma get you back**

Kuriko: What go around

Come around girl (x2)

**All: Cause if you're tryin'**

**To get me whoa**

**Then imma get you back**

Kuriko: What go around

Come around girl

Then imma gonna get you back

_ Verse 2_

_Me: I see what you doing_

_So don't think you slick_

**Bubbles: And if come around me**

**Imma have to trip**

_**Buttercup: I got al my girls**_

_**Around me and they got my back**_

_**Blaze: So meet me at the playground**_

_**If you wanna throw back**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Buttercup: Cause I hear**_

_**That you've been talkin'**_

_**Bout me whoa**_

**Bubbles: So keep on talkin'**

**And you gonna see**

_**Blaze: I might be young but**_

_**I ain't playin' no games**_

Bunny: You get burned

When your playing

With flames

**Belle: Ohh**

** (Chorus)(x2)**

** Song Ended**

**Me: Done. By the way i know it's shorted than the other one by 3 pages. Big deal! (Sarcastic)**

**Momo: Well, R &amp; R or-**

**Macy, Death, and Beck: Well, haunt your dreams and nightmares .**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me : Hello peeps. I went to to 9871's house. I know her from school and we're friends. It was fun.**

**K-Chan: Well, ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Kaoru's p.o.v.**_

_**Song Ended**_

_Himeko ran away crying. What a LOSER! Jk. Anyway, we had 15 minutes of 1__st__ period left and still hasn't showed up. Where could she be? I wonder- "RING! RING! RING!" Yay! Orchestra's over. To math. Bummer!_

_** Period 2 …**_

_We all were sitting in our seats. I hate the seating. Mitch, Princess, Rob, Rachel, Kobe, and Katy are in the first row. Brick, Blossom, Brad, Bunny, Boomer, and Bubbles are in the second row. Beast, Belle, Blade, Blaze, Butch, and me are in the third row, and Chris, Catlyn, Bash, Beth, Death and Macy are in the last row. Everything is great. We're all talking. Except Brick and Blossom. They're kissing. Wait? What! I got up and stormed out of class. I'm soo pissed! GRRRR! I ran to my locker. I got all my stuff besides my skateboard because we have to leave it outside. When I got outside and saw Corrupted Brenda, Cherry, and a girl who looked like Beth. The only difference is the no-sleeve dark green jacket that says 'PPNGZ' in white. I knew I couldn't beat them on my own and without being Powered Buttercup. Right now, I just a helpless average girl. I slowly backed into the school doors. When I reached them I ran in with them hot on my trail behind me. Now here's where it gets weird. I was so scared I started singing._

_** Chorus**_

_**Me: If I die young**_

_**Bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**On a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in a river**_

_**At dawn**_

_**Send me away**_

_**With the words of**_

_**A love song**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Uh oh uh oh**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow**_

_**I'll shine down on my mother**_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you**_

_**When she stands under my colors**_

_**Oh and**_

_**Life ain't always what you think**_

_**It ought to be no**_

_**Ain't even gray**_

_**But she buries her baby**_

_** Bridge**_

_**The sharp knife**_

_**Of a short life**_

_**Oh well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**And I'll be wearing white**_

_**When I come into your kingdom**_

_**I'm as green as the ring**_

_**On my little cold finger**_

_**I've never known a loving**_

_**Of a man**_

_**But it sure felt nice**_

_**When he was holding my hand**_

_**There's a boy in town**_

_**Who says he'll love me forever**_

_**Who would've thought forever**_

_**Could be severed by**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**So put on your best boys**_

_**And I'll wear my pearls**_

_**What I never did is done**_

_**A penny for my thoughts**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I'll sell 'em for a dollar**_

_**There worth so much more**_

_**After I'm a goner**_

_**And maybe then you'll hear**_

_**The words I've been singing**_

_**Funny when you're dead**_

_**How people start listening**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** Verse 4**_

_**Uh oh**_

_**The ballad of a dove**_

_**Go with peace and love**_

_**Gather up your tears**_

_**Keep them in your pocket**_

_**Save 'em for a time**_

_**When your really gonna**_

_**Need them**_

_**Oh**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_**So put on your best boys**_

_**And I'll wear my pearls**_

_**Song Ended**_

_Cherry said "Aw. Cute song. We'll tell them what you want at your funeral." Then I fell. Corrupted Brenda said "Well, your life has come to an end. Silent Night or Scaring Becca you can finish it." The girl who looks like Beth nodded and said "Time to say Bye Bye!" She pulled out a knife. Before she could even stab me a gust of wind came and pushed them away. When I looked behind me I couldn't believe who I saw. I saw butch! Then he pulled out a flute and played a melody that made them fall asleep. I stood up and said "Thanks." He smiled and replied "No prob." and probably went back to class. I went outside again and got on my skateboard. I made sure I had everything I needed and skated home. When I got home I went to my room and plopped down on my bed. I got my laptop and turned it on. After that, I went to my e-mail. I had 6 e-mail messages._

_Bubbles: 3 Blossy:2 Butch: 1. I scratched my head. That's weird, I've never gotten an e-mail from Butch. I opened Butch's e-mail first. It read:_

**_Dear Sunshine ;),_**

**_I probably shouldn't be typing this but, I hope you didn't get hurt. If you did, oh well._**

**_From, So Cool Butch ;)._**

_**I** **rolled my eyes. Typical same-old Butch. Then I opened Bubbles' e-mails. It said:**_

**_Dear Buttercup,_**

**_Why did you run off? What happened?_**

**_From, Really Worried Blue._**

**_Dear K-Chan,_**

**_Where are you? Everyone's worried. Please e-mail me back. Butch has gone looking for you and hasn't returned yet. Please come back_**

**_From, Scared Bubbles._**

**_Dear Kaoru Matsubara, _**

**_That's it! Kaoru you better e-mail me telling me you're okay! Butch told us you were in trouble! I'm so Mad and really worried! E-mail me as soon as you get this_**

**_From, Mad and Sad Blue._**

**_Geesh, I can't be trusted around here! I wonder what Blossom e-mailed me. I opened the e-mails it said:_**

**_Dear Buttercup,_**

**_Are you mad that I didn't tell you I was dating Brick? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please e-mail us. We're all worried sick. So please e-mail someone. I can tell Butch is really worried. Just e-mail me or someone. Once again, I'm REALLY sorry._**

**_From, Really guilty red._**

**_Dear Buttercup,_**

**_Buttercup are you okay? Butch told us you were singing while running away from the SPGZ's and a girl who had PPNGZ on her jacket. Please e-mail one of us. Bubble's is going berserk. So, e-mail one of us. Like I said we're all worried sick._**

**_From, Concerned Bloss._**

_Yea right! She probably to busy sucking faces with Brick to mean it. I sighed. I turned off my laptop. I think I just need to sleep. After all, I had quite an adventure at school today. I yawned and got under my welcoming covers and let sleep take over_

_** 8 hours Later** _

_I woke up. It was 11:00 pm. I went downstairs to get something to eat. When I got to the fridge I saw a note from my family. It read:_

**_Dear our beloved Kaoru,_**

**_Your bothers, dad, and I are going to visit Aunt Abby. We will stay there for a month. We know you can take care of yourself. We also know you dislike Aunt Abby so, that's why we did not take you. Please behave yourself. Have fun!_**

**_Sincerely, Mother._**

_Gee, Thanks mom for leaving me alone at a time like this. I'm very appreciative. Note the sarcasm. Well, there's no way I'm going to school tomorrow. I went upstairs and changed into a lime green one-piece swimsuit. I'm lucky we have a hot tub. I grabbed a towel from my bathroom and my sandals. When I got to the patio in the backyard where the hot tub is, I set the towel on a chair in the backyard. I took my sandals off and took a step in. It was hot! I jumped out of the hot tub. I calmed down and tried again. This time I managed to stat in instead of jumping out. I turned on my ipod. One of my favorite songs started playing. I sang along to the song._

_** Verse 1**_

_**Me: Oh whoa oh (x2)**_

_**Oh oh whoa oh oh**_

_**She gave it her best**_

_**She tried to fit in**_

_**She tried to be cool**_

_**But she never could win**_

_**Her mom says she great**_

_**The kids think she's weird**_

_**Honestly she wish **_

_**She could disappear**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Why you try try**_

_**To be like the rest of them**_

_**When you know there's**_

_**So much more within**_

_**There's only one you**_

_**Here's what you gotta do**_

_**Whoa whoa oh oh**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Anytime you feel alone **_

_**Put on your headphones**_

_**Love love is coming **_

_**Through your headphones**_

_**Anytime you feel alone**_

_**Put on your headphones**_

_**Love love is coming**_

_**Though your headphones**_

_**l-o-o-ove is coming**_

_**Through your headphones**_

_**l-o-o-ove is coming**_

_**Through your headphones**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**He gets in his car**_

_**He falls apart**_

_**It came to an end**_

_**And now it's breaking**_

_**His heart**_

_**He wants to give up**_

_**Wants to try again**_

_**Honestly he doesn't**_

_**Know what he's**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Hey you might**_

_**Not see it**_

_**With your eyes**_

_**But keep your**_

_**Head up to**_

_**The sky**_

_**The sun is coming through**_

_**Here's what you gotta do**_

_**Whoa whoa oh oh **_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**So keep your head up high**_

_**And dust off your shoulders**_

_**It's alright**_

_**No it's not over**_

_**Love is here**_

_**It came to dry**_

_**Up all your tears**_

_**Oh can you feel it**_

_**Gotta believe it**_

_**Gotta see it**_

_**By your side**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**So keep your head up high**_

_**And dust off your shoulders**_

_**It's alright**_

_**No it's not over**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**So keep your head up high**_

_**And dust off your shoulders (x2)**_

_**Twinkle twinkle**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Listen to this lullaby**_

_**The sun is shining **_

_**In the sky**_

_**And love is in your eyes**_

_**This ain't the first time**_

_**You've felt like this**_

_**This ain't the first time **_

_**This ain't the first time**_

_**This ain't the last time**_

_**You feel like this**_

_**But it will be fine**_

_**If you could just smile**_

_** Song Ended**_

_I just love that song for some reason. I was listening to 'impossible' by Shontelle. Then I heard rustling of the bush in front of me. I was a little afraid. Considering I'm vulnerable right now. Which is true because I'm outside, alone, and in a hot tub. What's worse is I don't have my belt. My belt's in my room. The rustling got louder. Okay, now I'm scared and who can blame me. After being chased by villains. Someone jumped out of the bushes and I screamed. Then the person covered my mouth with their hand. Then a familiar deep voice said "Shh. It's me Butch." I stopped screaming and looked up. It was Butch. Whew. I thought it was Death, Cherry, Silent Night, of someone else. Luckily, it was just Butch. Wait a second. I asked " How did you even get in my backyard? We have a wooden fence surrounding the house." He replied simply " I climbed it." "Oh." Was all I could say. I got up and stepped out of the hot tub and was about to go inside when he asked curiously " Where are you going?" I stated while drying off "Inside, so I can get some food." He said "Can I come too? I'm thirsty." I nodded and motioned him to follow me inside my house. When I was done drying of we walked in. After that we decide to watch 'Paranormal Activity 2'. We got some blankets, pillows, soda, and popcorn. Half way through the movie I yawned and snuggled into my blanket while my pillow with my head on it was on Butch's shoulder. It's 3 A.M. Before I knew it I was asleep._

_ Butch's p.o.v._

_**I looked at my shoulder to tell Kaoru something and realized she was sleeping. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. Unlike, when she's awake. When she's awake she's not so peaceful. She's not peaceful at all, actually. After a few minutes I was starting to get sleepy but I forced myself to stay awake for about an hour. During that hour I noticed her hair was in her face. I moved all of it behind her ear. I am really tired I fell asleep in a sitting position on her couch.**_

**Me: Sorry for me taking SO long. I could barley work on it over the weekend because my dad kept needing to use the computer.**

**Momo: Yep. So sorry for the wait**

**Me: songs! If I Die Young- Band Perry, and Headphones- Nightcore**

**Miya : R &amp;R of you know whet will happen.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Gomen! (Sorry!) I'm still going to school, so it's hard to keep updating, but I promise to update more after the 20th. That's when school ends.**

**Momo: The chapter will mostly be about Kaoru, but a little bit of bubbles x boomer, Brick x me, Blaze and Blade, Kuriko and Ken, Bunny and Brad, and Beast and belle.**

**Me: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 17**

** Miya's p.o.v.**

I really hope K-Chan's okay. I was waiting for the new couple :Blossom and Brick. They look so kawaii (cute) together! Squeal! Then I saw Boomer. Boomer and I have been secretly dating. (Didn't see that coming, did ya? ) I ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised at first, but returned the hug. When he first arrived I despised him, but we got to know each other and found out we have a lot in common. One day he came up to me in the hallway and gave me real blue roses (I still don't know how he got me real blue roses that weren't plastic or unnatural.) and a box of my favorite chocolates, and a blue teddy bear and made this big speech and then asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes of course. Anyway, after the hug he kissed me on the cheek and said "Good morning Miya-Chan." I replied "Good morning Boomie-Kins." He smiled and we walked in hand and hand. Kaoru still hasn't showed up. I'm really nervous. Boomer noticed because he whispered "She's probably just running late." I hope so. What's weird is Butch isn't here either. I wonder where they could be. I thought 'Kaoru, where are you?' I wonder if she's still mad about what happened yesterday. I immediately dismissed the thought. No way she could still be mad. Actually, knowing Kaoru, she might still be, but it's unlikely. She always says 'Look, if your happy, I'm happy. I'm just saying, it doesn't sound like a good idea'. Usually, she's right, it's not a good idea. I stopped thinking about K-Chan, and focused on playing the music that right in front of me on the stand. The girls and I play violin. Even Kuriko. The boys also play violin. After I finished playing 3 pages of sheet music I hear Boomer say to me astounded " That was amazing Miya-Chan! Good Job." I blushed at that comment. Two thing I like about Boomer is he's always supportive and finds the bright side to every situation. For the rest of the period we just sit, talk, and listen to each other.

I am wearing a blue frilly skirt, my _**PPGZ **_belt, A white blouse, a light blue cute tie, and blue and black dress shoes. I also love how I talk to him about anything and he'll actually listen and if it's a problem he'll give good advice and keep a level head instead of going off like a firework and blowing it out of proportion. I know I talk to him about everything. I'm still wondering where she is did something happen to her? Is she okay? First period is almost over.

** Blossom's p.o.v.**

**Here I am sitting in second period hearing Mrs. Tate rambling on and on about 11th grade math and drilling it into our brains. I'm really worried about Kaoru. She still hasn't showed up. I thought for sure she would've showed up during second period. Since Brick's seat is next to mine he whispered "You thinking about K-Chan?" I nodded. I was really worried. He smiled and said "Don't worry, she's a powerpuff, she can handle herself." I smiled and nodded. One thing about Brick is he can always know what I'm thinking. I just hope she's alright. I am so happy I'm dating Brick. K-Chan was right about Dexter. He was a total jerk and geek. I am wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt that says 'Good Girl', a jean skirt that reaches my lower-thigh, my **_**PPGZ **_**belt, and pink and white Nike sneakers. Brick was wearing a Red t-shirt with a red sports car on it, black slacks, his **_**RRBZ **_**belt, and red and black Jordans sneakers. I was almost finished with all the math problems when Brick's belt and my belt started going off. We both raised our hand and said "Sensei (Teacher) We need to use the bathroom." and ran out forgetting to sign out and get a hall pass. Also, we ran out so fast the teacher couldn't even reply. We went to the rooftop and transformed. "Hyper Blossom!" "Hard Brick!" After we transformed we opened our compacts. It was Miya she said panicked "Guys I'm glad you picked up. Boomer and I went to K-Chan's house to see Kaoru and she was gone! Butch's shoes were there, but he was missing too! We looked around and I found a note on the glass coffee table in Kaoru's house and it said:**

_**If you want Butch and Buttercup back, then, come to Mojo's old lair before midnight. If you don't we'll kill them and won't ever see them again EVER! So, if you want to see them alive I suggest you meet us at Mojo's old lair before midnight. We didn't put directions on the back because we're evil like that.**_

_**Insincerely**_

_**PPNKGZ**_

**Who are the PPNKGZ?" I questioned Miya. "I don't know. It's not Corrupted Brenda or Cherry because they are the Shadow Puff Girls Z. It's not Silent Night because the is a Power Pain Girl Z. I don't think we've met them before." Miya replied. Hmmm… that sounds interesting. I wonder who they are? I can't think that now. I questioned Miya "Where should we meet up?" Boomer suddenly popped on the screen "K-Chan's house." He said before they hung up. I called the others and let them know. We took off and flew to Kaoru's house. I'm so afraid. Brick looked at me and said "Don't worry. It'll be alright." I smiled. Brick knows how to make me feel better.**

**Cherry's p.o.v.**

We almost had her! If Butch didn't interfere, Buttercup would be dead. UGH! In a weird way though, I'm kinda glad though. We figured Kaoru was buttercup because of the belt. We saw the belt when she stormed out of the room. Death, Beth and I exchanged looks and jumped out a window. I am not joking we walked over to a window, opened it and jumped. When we landed we transformed. "Cherry Bomb!" "Corrupted Brenda!" "Silent Night!" and finished transforming before Kaoru came, and you know what happened from there.

Kaoru's p.o.v.

_I can't believe I got kidnapped while sleeping! When I woke up I was in a dark room. I couldn't see Anything. I was walking around the room and bumped into…_

_**To Be Continued**_

**Me : CLIFFHANGER! THIS IS PART ONE! It is not over. Sorry it's short.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Gomen (Sorry) again. I'm starting to get lazy because it's summer so I'm soooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy! I will try to update more.**

**K-Chan: Well, she only own the story and her Oc's. She doesn't own Cherry, Death, and Beth.**

**Momo: K-Chan's p.o.v. ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 18**_

_**K-Chan's p.o.v.**_

_I bumped into… Butch! I know surprising right? I wonder what he's doing here? As soon as I bumped into him I fell because he's like a brick wall jeez. He chuckled and said "Well, look who's happy to see me? Lil, Miss Buttercup." I scoffed "You wish" I said as he helped me up. Out of nowhere I suddenly hear singing. I walked to where the singing was. There was a door blocking the singing. Since I was curious I opened the door and saw a movie playing. Hey, I know this movie. It's called "Xanadu". It's a really old movie. It came out in 1980. That's older than I am. I was born November 15__th__ 1997\. It was during the end of the movie where Kira, played by Olivia Newton-John (Grease) is singing in the roller disco place called Xanadu . The song was called Xanadu. The song started and I started singing the song._

_ Verse 1_

_Me: A place_

_Where nobody dared to go_

_The love that we came to know_

_They call it Xanadu_

_(it takes your breath _

_And it'll leave you blind)_

_And now_

_Open your eyes and see_

_What we have made is real_

_We are in Xanadu_

_(A dream of it we offer you)_

_ Bridge_

_A million lights are dancing_

_And there you are_

_A shooting star_

_An everlasting world_

_And you're here with me_

_Eternally_

_ Chorus_

_Xanadu (x2)_

_(Now we are here)_

_In Xanadu_

_(Xanadu)_

_Xanadu (x2)_

_(Now we are here)_

_In Xanadu_

_ Verse 2_

_Xanadu your neon lights_

_Will shine_

_For you Xanadu_

_The love_

_The echoes of long ago_

_You needed the world to know_

_They are in Xanadu_

_(With every breath _

_you drift away)_

_The dream_

_That came through a million years_

_That lived on through all the tears_

_It came to Xanadu_

_(The dream your dream_

_Well it will happen for you)_

_ (Bridge)_

_ Ending chorus_

_Xanadu (x2)_

_(Now that we are here)_

_In Xanadu _

_(Xanadu)_

_Xanadu (x2)_

_(Now that we here)_

_In Xanadu _

_(Xanadu)_

_Now that I'm here_

_Now that you're near_

_In Xanadu_

_Now that I'm here_

_Now that you're near_

_In Xanadu_

_XANADU_

_Song ended_

_**Butch's p.o.v.**_

_**Well, that happened. I didn't know Kaoru could sing that really high pitch. What is this movie? I've never seen it before. From what I saw the girl that was singing had blonde hair, blue eyes, and had white skin. (Sorry if that sounded mean. Her skin wasn't pale, so I couldn't use that word.) The girl was skating, singing, and dancing in a what I believe is a roller disco place. Her outfit changed many times during the songs. At the end where holds out the last word of the song she has this light form around her and the light engulfs her and the lights flies out of the roller disco places while the last note ends. Kaoru goes "Aww. The movie is nearly over! Wah. Even though it's a musical, it's a good movie. Go XANADU! I'm rewinding the movie and watching the whole movie." Apparently, the movie is called Xanadu. Any way, there was a couch. I decide to watch the movie so I walked to the couch and sat next to her. She rewinded the movie and we watched the whole thing.**_

Kuriko's p.o.v.

Ken and I arrived at Kaoru's house, After I transformed of course. When we got there everyone was waiting. Blossom split us into groups of two: Blossom &amp; Brick, Bubbles &amp; Boomer, Ken &amp; I, Belle &amp; Beast, Bunny &amp; Brad, and Blaze &amp; Blade. We made a plan and flew off. Ken has a jetpack so that's the only way he could fly. The plan was to first , Find the place Kaoru and Butch were. Second, call the others and wait. Third, Sneak in. Fourth, defeat the _**PPNKGZ **_and get those two out of there. It harder than it sounds, trust me. I have no idea why, but the name_** PPNKGZ**_ sounds familiar, for some reason. I wonder who they are? I was lost in thought when Ken asked "Is your sister nice to you?" I replied "Yeah, most of the time, but we always fight too." I wonder why he asked that?

**Me: Done! Sorry it's short!**

**Bubbles : Well, R &amp; R or else… Well you should know by now and read all chapters of the fanfics because you might get confused later, and review or she'll stop typing them and move on to typing another.**

**Momo: and she has a lot of ideas for this story.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	19. Chapter 19: The rescue

**Me: Hi! Welcome back! SORRY. I'm having a busy summer.**

**Ken : She is also working really hard on remembering to type stories more often.**

**Death: She owns her OC's and story. ENJOY!**

_ Chapter 19_

_ Blaze's p.o.v._

_Blade and I were looking around for any abandoned building that has any sounds coming from it. It's 8:00 pm. It's also really dark. I looked down and saw a cat. When it went under the light of the streetlamp, I saw that was one of my cat's, Ginger! (A/N:I really do have a cat named Ginger. The other one is Angel. I am writing an actual description of Ginger.) He has a green eye and a brown eye. My dad thought blood force trauma, but we don't know. My older sister found him on the street. (A/N: This fact is also true. My sister was born from a different mom. My dad married her mom first, but she was already born. I'm not going into it more right now. The next fact is also true.) When she was moving she couldn't keep ginger so, she gave Ginger to us. Anyway, he has a fluffy tail with some cream fur mixed in. He mostly has crème color fur. His paws and his mane is white colored fur. He's a mixed breed. Maine-kun and we don't know the other breed. I flew down and picked him up. "Gingie, Why are you out here?" Yes, I call him, Gingie (A/N: I call him Gingie in real life. In case you haven't figured out, he's a male.) Blade flew down and said " What are you doing down here?" He spotted Ginger "Hey, little kitty. Is he your cat?" I nodded and responded " His name is Ginger." Suddenly, Ginger jumped out of my arms and ran towards an abandoned factory. We nodded at each other and ran after Ginger._

_15 minutes later…_

_When we arrived, Ginger was pawing and meowing at the door. I opened the door. Inside we heard a conversation we secretly flew towards were the voices were. There was very little light. We peeked around the corner. A girl with the same color hair as Blossom's tie din a ribbon with a pink skirt, light pink shirt , Grey knee-high socks and black shoes and red eyes said " Okay girls, remember, don't tell them our names. They'll find out soon enough." A girl with hair the same color as Bubbles' in slightly curly pigtails tied in ribbons that reach her knees, a blue t-shirt that reaches her belly-button, a black mini-skirt with slight slits at the sides, black sandals and dark blue eyes said "Berserk, Brute is sleeping. Also, were probably not listening." The girl with read eyes identified as Berserk said " Shut UP Brat. Nobody cares about what you have to say". The girl with dark blue eyes known as Brat shrugged her shoulders. The girl Brue, the one who was sleeping woke up and said "Shut the f**k up, Berserk." Brute has Black hair with a choppy hairstyle, (A/N: Like Buttercup's in PPGZ.) dark Green eyes, a black v-neck tank top, a green belt with a short black skirt, black tights, and black knee-high boots. Brute went back to sleep. A girl with grey hair that goes to her waist with a white headband, light grey eyes, almost white, White tank top with a black denim mini-jacket with black skinny jeans, and black, silver and white Osiris'. She was popping white gum in her mouth when Brat said "Bitter, stop that. It's way too annoying ." Bitter ignored and continued popping her gum. A girl that has brown hair that is in a side ponytail that goes down to her elbow, dark purple eyes, violet t-shirt, light purple skirt that goes down to her knees, and purple Convers said "Now I'm P**sed with that gum. Spit it out or I will punch you." Bitter said "We know your name is 'Bossy' but, you shouldn't act like a b***h." Bossy punched her. The gum popped out of Bitters mouth. Himeko shouted "Finally, that annoying popping from her gum stopped." Himeko has changed. Himeko hair got darker. It's almost as dark as mine. She got blonde and pink highlights in her hair like mine, but it looks awful in her hair. Her hair is still in puffs. She is wearing a yellow spaghetti strap top ,black booty shorts, and black ankle boots, and her cat sapphire. I HATE that cat. A girl with light brown hair that reaches just above her mid-thigh, orange, almost red eyes, an outfit similar to berserks except in dark orange was painting her nails neon orange. Berserk said " Kat, tell them to shut it or they'll get a beating." Kat said "Sure thing big sis." She got up and threatened them to shut up or they'll all end up in a hospital room. After that, we stopped listening and walked out. Ginger was outside. I picked him up and dropped him off at home. Blaze and I flew back to the abandoned building and contacted the others. _

_ Belle's p.o.v._

_We just got contacted by Blaze and Blade that they found the hideout and six other girls besides Princess. They all look like us! Knowing Princess, she made her Daddy make them. Spoiled brat. Anyway, they told us to met them at the end of 25 ave. w. When we got there we saw them and started the plan. We changed the plan a little though since were outnumbered we find any back doors and sneak in that way. It was a lot of hard work. We found a back door and snuck in. I kinda feel like a spy for some reason. Beast and I were told to go get K-Chan and Butch. It wasn't long before we found a door. When we opened it we fond stairs going down. We started walking down the stairs. We reached the end of the stairs and saw a door on the left and heard voices. When we got closer we realized it was K-Chan's and Butch's voices. We opened the door and I said "K-Chan, Butch , are you here?" They looked at us and engulfed Beast and I in a hug. After that we escaped and called the others. When we all were out, we flew off._

**Me: That's it. Stay tuned.**

**Miya : R &amp; R! Let us know how we can make this better.**

**Cherry : Like, Favorite, Follow. Just common curtsies.**

**Everyone : Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20 : School Special

**Me: (Depressed) Hi. Welcome back.**

**Miya : What's wrong?**

**Me: (Depressed) People aren't reviewing, and that makes me depressed. I don't want to update if people aren't reading. The only way I know people are reading is if they review. Thank you Blossicklover456, Metal-Head-Gurl, Ms. Angel 9871, Jolene the Werewolf Queen, and soo many others for reviewing. It means a lot to me. If more people don't start reviewing, I might just stop writing this story and not bother finishing it.**

**Momo: She doesn't own us. She only owns her OC's. ENJOY! **

_** Chapter 20**_

_**Momo's p.o.v.**_

_It's been a few months since K-Chan and Butch got kidnapped. A few weeks ago, Cherry turned good. We defeated the __**PPNKGZ.**__ Today is the last day of school. I'm so happy for the boys. They'll be away at college, while we go into senior year and finish when were Seventeen. That's the age we are when we finish high school. While we were talking about how lucky the boys are, The Principal called all students to the auditorium. We found out that Miya and Boomer were dating. Over the months Kuriko and Ken, and Belle and Beast are dating now. Blaze and Blaze are too shy, K-Chan and Butch won't admit they like each other, and Bunny and Brad are to oblivious to notice they like each other. I'm wearing a pink t-shirt with butterflies all over it, My belt, pink skirt that reaches my knees, and pink flip-flops. Miya is wearing a dark blue sundress that reached her mid-calf with her belt, and blue flats with a black bow on the front, K-Chan was wearing a lime green t-shirt that says 'Get out of my way, or DIE! Your choice. ', black shorts that reach to her lower thigh, and Green and black Osiris, Bunny was wearing a light purple blouse, a purple skirt that reaches her ankles( She hates skirts so that's why it reaches her ankles), and Violet sandals, Blaze was wearing a Hop pink top that says ' Is it Party time or Die time?', jean shorts that reach her knees, and 2inch heeled sandals, and Belle was wearing a plain, white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black dress shoes. Ken was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark orange Nikes, Brick was wearing a red dress- up shirt, black jeans, and red Convers. He' s the valedictorian. The person that gives the long speech. Boomer and the guys were wearing the same thing in their own colors._

_After important graduation assembly (Don't want to write out very long scene with super long speech)…_

_All the people who were graduating threw their caps up in air, and everyone exited. We all hugged our counter parts for a quick second before we stopped hugging them. I heard Blaze yell "TO THE BEACH!" Before running to her house. We all nodded and ran home._

_At Momo's home…_

_I stepped inside and shouted "I'm home!" and ran upstairs to my room. I went in and picked out a baby pink bikini. I put in a bag along with sunscreen, sunglasses, and a towel. I walked out and my sister ran into me. She stopped when she saw me on the floor and said " Oops. Sorry." and burst out laughing. My sunglasses fell out of my bag and she noticed. She whined "I wanna go to the beach too! No fair! " I said "UGH! Fine you can go." "Wah! ( A/N: a word in South Asia used to express admiration of appreciation. In this case, appreciation.) Arigato! Nee- Chan (Thank you, sister)!" She exclaimed before she ran off. I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes she came out of her room and shouted "Let's go!" and ran downstairs. I grabbed my phone and keys, set the alarm, and walked out. I played a song on my phone and started singing it as we walked to the beach._

_** Verse 1**_

_**Me: you think you know me**_

_**But you don't know me**_

_**You think you own me**_

_**But you can't control me**_

_** Bridge**_

_**You look at me**_

_**And there's just is one thing**_

_**That you see**_

_**So listen to me**_

_**Listen to me **_

_** Chorus**_

_**You push me back**_

_**I'll push you back**_

_**Harder, harder**_

_**You scream at me**_

_**I'll scream at you**_

_**Louder, l- l- l- louder**_

_**I'm dangerous**_

_**I'm warning you**_

_**But your not afraid of me**_

_**And I can't convince you**_

_**That you don't know me**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**You think you got me**_

_**But you don't get me**_

_**You think you want me**_

_**But you don't know**_

_**What your getting into**_

_** Bridge**_

_**There's so much more to me**_

_**Than what you think you see**_

_**So listen to me**_

_**Just listen to me**_

_** Chorus**_

_**You push me back**_

_**I'll push you back**_

_**Harder, harder**_

_**You scream at me**_

_**I'll scream at you**_

_**Louder, l- l- l- louder**_

_**I'm dangerous**_

_**I'm warning you**_

_**But your not afraid of me**_

_**And I can't convince you**_

_**That you don't know me**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**And the longer you stay**_

_**The ice is melting**_

_**And the pain**_

_**It feels okay, It feels okay**_

_**Hey **_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**You push me back**_

_**I'll push you back**_

_**You scream at me**_

_**I'll scream at you**_

_**Louder (x9 and at first get quieter than gets louder)**_

_**You push me back**_

_**I'll push you back**_

_**Harder, harder**_

_**You scream at me**_

_**I'll scream at you**_

_**Louder, l- l- l- louder**_

_**I'm dangerous**_

_**I'm warning you**_

_**But your not afraid of me**_

_**And I can't convince you**_

_**And I don't have to**_

_**I think you know me**_

_**Song Ended**_

_We arrived at the beach. We are the first ones here. So we laid down our towels and laid on them waiting for the others to show up. Kuriko's towel was orange._

_** Brick's p.o.v.**_

_**We finally arrived at our house and rushed into our separate rooms. My walls were red and black. I have a hardwood floor. There was nothing out of place. Everything had a place and was never misplaced. I had a king sized bed in the center of the room, a huge TV in front of the bed on a wall, Chester drawers next to the TV. I went to the Chester drawers and picked out red swim shorts, and a white muscle shirt. I picked up sunglasses, a red towel, sunscreen, and my phone. I exited my room and a few seconds later my brothers came out of their rooms. We walked downstairs and were about to leave the house until a voice behind us said " Where are you boys going?" we turned to see Mojo. I said "We're meeting up with our friends at the park." He nodded and said "You boys grew up so fast." He was on the verge of tears ,but stopped himself from crying. We headed out the door. When we got there we saw Bloss and Kuriko laying on their blankets next to the water. A few minutes later Ken showed up and we all talked.**_

_Miya's p.o.v._

_I knocked on my front door. My oba-san (grandmother) opened the door and said "Welcome home, Miyako." while smiling. I said "Konichiwa (Good Evening) Oba-san." I then took my shoes off and walked to my room. The walls are a sky blue. In the left corner of my room was my neatly made bed with Octi on a navy blue pillow. I went to my closet which is opposite of my bed and picked out a blue bikini with bubbles on it, blue towel, blue sunglasses, and sunscreen while I picked up my phone and telling Oba-san where I'll be and left the house. I turned on the song I sang in 8__th__ grade. It helped me show people I'm more than a pretty face. I became more respected because of this song. I started to sing it._

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: One day**_

_**One day, One day**_

_**They're not gonna keep me down**_

_**They're not gonna shut me out**_

_**They're gonna do what they do**_

_**I'll do me**_

_**I'm moving against the crowd**_

_**I'm drowning out their doubt**_

_**They're gonna do what they do**_

_**I'll do**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Something original, be unforgettable**_

_**They're gonna know my name**_

_** Chorus**_

_**One day**_

_**I'll make you a believer**_

_**One day**_

_**I got this all I need is**_

_**One day**_

_**Don't try to tell me I can't**_

_**Right now**_

_**I'm writing the future**_

_**Watch out**_

_**Won't stop I'm a mover**_

_**One day**_

_**You're gonna know who I am**_

_**I will fly high and free**_

_**It's my fate**_

_**Wait and see**_

_**One day**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**I've been afraid before**_

_**To reach for something more**_

_**But now I see that it's mine**_

_**I'll take it**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Just go ahead and try**_

_**You're not gonna change my mind**_

_**There's no such thing as too late yeah**_

_** Chorus**_

_**One day**_

_**I'll make you a believer**_

_**One day**_

_**I got this all I need is**_

_**One day**_

_**Don't try to tell me I can't**_

_**Right now**_

_**I'm writing the future**_

_**Watch out**_

_**Won't stop I'm a mover**_

_**One day**_

_**You're gonna know who I am**_

_**I will fly high and free**_

_**It's my fate**_

_**Wait and see**_

_**One day**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**I' m on a mission**_

_**No longer listening**_

_**To anyone that says**_

'_**Don't try'**_

_**Sometimes you feel it**_

_**Deep in your spirit**_

_**It's like a fire that won't die**_

_**One day**_

_**Wait and see**_

_**One day**_

_**Ohh**_

_**One day**_

_**Just wait and see**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**One day**_

_**I'll make you a believer**_

_**One day**_

_**I got this all I need is**_

_**One day**_

_**Don't try to tell me I can't**_

_**Right now**_

_**I'm writing the future**_

_**Watch out**_

_**Won't stop I'm a mover**_

_**One day**_

_**You're gonna know who I am**_

_**I will fly high and free**_

_**It's my fate**_

_**Wait and see**_

_**One day**_

_**One day, One day**_

_**One day, One day**_

_**One day**_

_**Song ended**_

_I finally arrived and I saw Momo casing Brick while he was teasing her about something. Her face is totally red, her face puts Bricks eyes to shame. I feel sad for him, oh well, his funeral for ticking her off. I also see Ken running for his life from Kuriko who has steam coming from her ears. Butch, Blade, and Brad are laughing so hard, they have red faces. The rest were playing volleyball. I snuck behind Boomer and yelled "RAWR!" and he jumped 5 feet into the air. I started laughing. Suddenly, I'm pulled down into the sand. I looked up and saw Boomer looking at me with a huge smirk I sarcastically said "Ha ha, very funny. Now help me up. He held out his hand and I pulled him down and got up and ran to the girls restroom._

_ Blaze's p.o.v._

_I ran up to the house and unlocked the door with my key. My key had a cupcake on it. (A/N: My key is pink with a cupcake. So the key looks like that.) When I walked in my brother Ryo, was doing something on his laptop. He has silver spiky hair, red eyes, and tan skin. (A/N: Thanks Anna Hollow for helping me out. Anna and I created Ryo, because I have a brother and I wanted my OC to have a brother too. The name of the character is different from my brothers name to protect the Innocent.) He looked up said "Why are you here?" I replied "I live here like you Baka (stupid) Duh!" After that I ran to my room laughing. If I stayed I would've gotten into a fight with him. Once in my room I picked out a hot pink bikini, black 3 inch Airwalk flip-flops. I grabbed sunglasses, my phone, and a pink towel from the bathroom. I didn't bring any sunscreen because I really don't get sunburned. (A/N: True fact.) After that I exited the house and played a song called 'My Oh My'. It's k-pop. I can sing the song. I started singing. (A/N: The lyrics will actually have the Korean words.)_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Me: Stay up all night**_

_**Demeru tuni mattete **_

_**Good grief ay**_

_**It doesn't mean a thing**_

_**Kaite konai jatsu**_

_**Hamu kikayo hmm**_

_** Bridge**_

_**No honki to na **_

_**Kowaiichika unnomota**_

_**Sohoyo honnedotsu chana**_

_**Kaimi I love you**_

_**Sobrohemo away **_

_** Chorus**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Kona eberuna oikausu konno**_

_**Lair, liar, liar, liar **_

_**Anata noii ewanoi naiwa**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Dancing in the rain**_

_**Ametero buta iwabiano **_

_**Ain't gonna fool me twice**_

_**Ain't gonna fool me twice**_

_**Entertainer kitorio anata**_

_**Oh woo oh**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Primadona nawatashini **_

_**Tuwai wanaii yeah eh **_

_**Yari washtai gashitemoii zido**_

_**Tenawashite yeah**_

_** Chorus**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Kona eberuna taigo detsuno**_

_**Lair, liar, liar, liar **_

_**Anata nika eruboshu naiiwa**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Oh, Oh father, father**_

_**Oh, nekana sena**_

_**Oh, dotisuto waii**_

_**Oh, aishite teno**_

_**Oh, yori sewa iwa oh**_

_** Ending chorus**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Watashi wanehono dorinaino**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Kona eberuna oikausu konno**_

_**Lair, liar, liar, liar **_

_**Anata noii ewanoi naiwa**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Aichude temo nakemo zembu**_

_**Fire, fire, fire, fire**_

_**Moiyeshite dekeshite chotto woo ah**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Song Ended**_

_To be continued…_

**Me: The next chapter will have recaps of all chapters, old and new descriptions, and the English lyrics for the Korean song. Songs: you don't know me-Elizabeth Gillies, One day- Charice, and My Oh My- Snsd (Girls' Generation**

**Momo: If you have any stories you would like her to do you can review, Pm her and if she likes the idea, she'll do the story.**

**Miya : R &amp; R, and Favorite/follow please!**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye)**


	21. Chapter 21: Review and announcement

**Me: (Crying happily) Thank you soo much for reviewing. It means a lot. I will PM people who review saying thank you.**

**Momo: Let's get started!**

_**Part 1**_

**Chapter 1 recap:**

• _**Introducing main characters**_

• _**New students**_

**Chapter 2 recap:**

• _**Fighting**_

• _**Music video**_

**Chapter 3 recap:**

• _**The Bonded BROTHERS singing**_

• _**Momo's thoughts**_

•_**Momo's morning**_

**Chapter 4 recap:**

• _**Brick's evil plan**_

•_**Singing**_

**Chapter 5 recap:**

• _**Talent show**_

• _**Crabby K-Chan**_

**Chapter 6 recap:**

• _**Green duet**_

• _**Backstage**_

• _**Buttercup's surprise**_

• _**Matsubara family pin down**_

**Chapter 7 recap:**

• _**The Twisted Sisters concert**_

• _**Lights out**_

**Chapter 8 recap:**

• _**Kidnapped**_

• _**migraines and rude awakenings**_

• _**Tattle tale time**_

• _**Practice**_

• _**Good performance**_

**Chapter 9 recap:**

• _**Busted!**_

• _**Cranky monkey**_

• _**Synchronize**_

• _**Laughing fest**_

•_**Failed escape**_

• _**Violated**_

**Chapter 10 recap:**

• _**Bed time**_

• _**K-Chan's interview**_

• _**New song**_

• _**Breakfast **_

• _**STUPID SCHOOL TIME!**_

**Chapter 11 recap:**

• _**Author's note**_

**Chapter 12 recap:**

• _**School lockdown**_

• _**New outfits**_

**Chapter 13 recap:**

• _**New enemies**_

• _**Almost dead**_

• _**Saved**_

• _**Hospital time**_

• _**Flashback**_

**Chapter 14 recap:**

• _**Arguments**_

• _**The break up**_

• _**My night in high school clothes**_

• _**A warning**_

• _**Tears**_

• _**Ordering ice cream**_

• _**F**k off Princess**_

• _**Yummy ice cream**_

• _**The ocean**_

• _**First kiss**_

• _**Romance is in the air**_

• _**Fireworks and confessions**_

• _**Dancing in the Moonlight**_

• _**A picnic under the stars**_

• _**Sleeping at the ocean**_

**Chapter 15 recap:**

• _**Woken up**_

• _**White horse**_

• _**Brick's threat**_

• _**Cat fight**_

**Chapter 16 recap:**

• _**Going home**_

• _**Running for her life**_

• _**Her savior**_

• _**Home, sweet, home**_

• _**E-mails**_

• _**The note**_

• _**Hot tub time**_

• _**Scared**_

• _**Scary movie**_

• _**Asleep**_

• _**Another one bites the dust**_

**Chapter 17 recap:**

• _**Miya's worried**_

• _**Beautiful violin playing**_

• _**Math class**_

• _**Missing**_

• _**More enemies**_

• _**Frustrated**_

• _**Wide awake**_

**Chapter 18 recap:**

• '_**Xanadu' the song**_

• _**Something revealed**_

• _**Split up**_

**Chapter 19 recap:**

• _**The cat**_

• _**Who are they?**_

• _**The plan**_

• _**Found**_

• _**Escape**_

**Chapter 20 recap:**

• _**Graduation**_

• _**Singing in the sunshine**_

•_**Miya's confession**_

_**Part 2**_

**Character description:**

**Miya/Miyako/Bubbles**

**Hair: Blonde hair in straight pigtail that reach her back**

**Birthday: December 15, 1997**

**Age: 16 **

**Height: 5ft.10 (A/N: The girls have grown an inch)**

**Eyes: Crystal blue**

**Favorite color: Blue**

**Style: Girly girl**

**Miya is one of the most popular girls at New Townsville High. She LOVES to design things. She doesn't yell or hurt anyone unless, it's necessary. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her 'sisters' (A/N: Her friends and Kuriko who is also a friend.) called '**_**The Twisted Sisters' **_**and is in honors with the rest of the girls.**

**Momo/Momoko/Blossom**

**Hair: Orange hair in a ponytail that reached her calves and that has a gigantic bow**

**Birthday : September 27, 1997**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5ft.10**

**Eyes: Hot pink**

**Favorite color: Pink**

**Style: Girly-girl**

**Momo is one of the most popular girls at New Townsville High. She loves to eat sweets. She will yell or hurt someone when 1. She's stressed, and 2. When it's necessary. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her 'sisters' called '**_**The Twisted Sisters' **_**and is in honors with the rest of the girls.**

**K-Chan/Kaoru/Buttercup**

**Hair: Jet black hair that reaches past her shoulders**

**Birthday: November 15, 1997**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5ft.10**

**Eyes: Emerald green**

**Favorite color: Lime green**

**Style: Tomboy**

**K-Chan is one of the most popular girls at New Townsville High. She loves t play sports. Her temper is like a ticking time bomb. She could lose her temper anytime. Watch out, if she mad her temper will explode! She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her 'sisters' called '**_**The Twisted Sisters' **_**and is in honors with the rest of the girls.**

**Belle**

**Hair: white hair that reaches her thigh and has a black headband in it**

**Birthday: September 30, 1997**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5ft.10**

**Eyes: white**

**Favorite color: white**

**Style: No regular style**

**Belle is one of the most popular girls at New Townsville High. She is shy and kind, but don't let that fool you. Her tolerance for people who fool around is very limited. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her 'sisters' called '**_**The Twisted Sisters' **_**and is in honors with the rest of the girls.**

**Bree- Bree/Bunny**

**Hair: Brown hair in a side ponytail that reaches her lower arm**

**Birthday: December 20, 1998**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5ft.9**

**Eyes: purple**

**Favorite color: purple**

**Style: Tomboy**

**Brianna is one of the most popular girls at New Townsville High. She's really hyper. No one messes with her because she is good at fighting. She has an average body for a 15 year old girl. She's in a band with her 'sisters' called '**_**The Twisted Sisters' **_**and is in honors with the rest of the girls.**

**Blaze/Brittany**

**Hair: Chestnut brown with blonde highlights**

**Birthday: November 13, 1997**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5ft.10**

**Eyes: dark brown**

**Favorite color: Hot pink**

**Style: Girly girl/Tomboy**

**Brittany is one of the most popular girls at New Townsville High. She's up for any challenge of bet you give her. She's very kind and caring but, don't get her mad. It's for the best. She can turn evil in a moment and give you the creepiest glare you've even seem. It's so creepy it sends shivers down your spine. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her 'sisters' called '**_**The Twisted Sisters' **_**and is in honors with the rest of the girls.**

**Kuriko**

**Hair: Light brown hair that reaches her mid-thighs**

**Birthday: December 29, 1999**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5ft.8**

**Eyes: Orange**

**Favorite color: Sunset orange**

**Style: Girly-girl**

**Kuriko is one of the most popular girls at New Townsville Junior High. She eats a lot of candy. She's nice but, has the temper of her older sister. She has an average body for a 14 year old girl. She's in a band with her 'sisters' called '**_**The Twisted Sisters' **_**and is in honors with the rest of the girls.**

**Boomer/Eiji**

**Hair: Blonde hair darker than Miya's that's spiked up on the sides.**

**Birthday: December 16, 1995**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6ft.2**

**Eyes: Navy blue**

**Favorite color: Dark blue**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Eiji is one of the most popular guys at New Townsville high. His personality is like Miya's because their counter parts. He has some muscle. He's more fashion forward than his brothers. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken called 'The Bonded BROTHERS'. He's in honors with the girls and his brothers and Ken.**

**Brick/Akako: **

**Hair: Orange hair darker than Momo's that reaches his neck**

**Birthday: September 29, 1995**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6ft.2**

**Eyes: Blood red**

**Favorite color: red**

**Style: bad boy**

**Akako is one of the most popular guys at New Townsville high. His personality is like Momo's except there are more reasons he'll hurt someone. He has more muscle than Boomer. He always wears his cap except in the shower and when he's sleeping. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken called 'The Bonded BROTHERS'. He's in honors with the girls and his brothers and Ken.**

**Butch/Ikuto**

**Hair: dark black hair, a side bang that cover his left eye, and the rest is in a tiny ponytail that is really hard to see.**

**Birthday: November 16, 1995**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6ft.2**

**Eyes: Dark green**

**Favorite color: Dark green**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Ikuto is one of the most popular guys at New Townsville high. His personality is exactly like K-Chan's. He has the most muscle out of all of them. He's the playboy of the group. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken called 'The Bonded BROTHERS'. He's in honors with the girls and his brothers and Ken.**

**Beast/Brandon**

**Hair: Darker than bells and has Justin Bieber's old hair style.**

**Birthday: October 1, 1995**

**Age:18**

**Height: 6ft.2**

**Eyes: Light grey**

**Favorite color: Light grey**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Brandon is one of the most popular guys at New Townsville high. His personality is like belle's. He has more muscle than Eiji but, less muscle than Akako. He hates the nickname Ikuto gives him. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken called 'The Bonded BROTHERS'. He's in honors with the girls and his brothers and Ken.**

**Brad/Matt**

**Hair: Slightly darker than Bree-Bree's hair and his bangs would cover his eyesight if he didn't have his bandana on.**

**Birthday: December 21, 1996**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6ft.1**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Favorite color: Violet**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Matt is one of the most popular guys at New Townsville high. His personality is like Brianna's. He has slightly more muscle than Akako. He loves to tease Butch that he can run faster. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken called 'The Bonded BROTHERS'. He's in honors with the girls and his brothers and Ken.**

**Blade/Alex**

**Hair: Brown hair and blonde highlights that are darker than Britt's.**

**Birthday: November 14, 1995**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6ft.2**

**Eyes: Almost black, a super dark brown**

**Favorite color: Dark red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Alex is one of the most popular guys at New Townsville high. His personality is like Blaze's. He's almost as strong as Butch. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken called 'The Bonded BROTHERS'. He's in honors with the girls and his brothers and Ken.**

**Ken**

**Hair: Like the Professors**

**Birthday: December 30, 1997**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 6ft.**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Favorite color: Orange**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Ken is one of the most popular guys at New Townsville Junior High. His personality is like Kuriko's. He has the least amount of muscle. He's in a band with the RRBZ called 'The Bonded BROTHERS'. He's in honors with the girls and The boys.**

**Corrupted Brenda/Death**

**Hair: Spiky black hair in a ponytail that has red tips at the end that are natural and a side bang that covers her left eye. Her hair end at her butt.**

**Age: Looks 15 and has the brain of one but, smarter and older**

**Height: 5ft.11**

**Eyes: Pupils are slit, surrounded by dark red mostly black, the white part of her eyes are bright green, and have black mist coming from them.**

**Favorite colors: dark red, almost black, and black**

**What she wears: a black t-shirt that clings to her body, has the words 'evil' on top and 'live' on the bottom and on the back, red zip-up vest, black skinny jeans, and red and black Jordans.**

**Macy/Cherry**

**Hair: Panther black hair with red highlights that reaches her waist.**

**Age: 19**

**Eyes: Bright purple**

**Height: 5ft.9**

**Style: Cool/Girly**

_**Part 3**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Blaze: Stay up all night**_

_**I was waiting all night without sleep**_

_**Good grief aye**_

_**It doesn't mean a thing**_

_**Guys who don't hurry home are lame**_

_**Mmm**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Hey seriously**_

_**All kinds of love are a waste of time**_

_**If I don't say what I feel though**_

_**There's no meaning to it so**_

_**Alright I love you**_

_**So brought it my way**_

_** Chorus**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Trouble is promised**_

_**When I'm with you**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**There's no home **_

_**For you here anymore**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Dancing in the rain**_

_**Playing my ragtime**_

_**On the piano in the rain**_

_**Ain't gonna fool me twice**_

_**Ain't gonna fool me twice**_

_**Entertainer **_

_**You who puts on air**_

_**Oh woo oh**_

_** Bridge**_

_**You can't get on the same**_

_**Level as the Primadona me**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_**If you wanna do it all over again**_

_**Confess to me once more**_

_**And make a fresh start**_

_** Chorus**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Oh how you love trouble**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**You have no place**_

_**To return to now**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Oh, oh Father, father**_

_**Oh what should I do**_

_**Oh I love him**_

_**Oh but I can't forgive him**_

_**Oh**_

_** Chorus**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**I won't go back to him**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Trouble is promised**_

_**When I'm with you**_

_**Liar, liar, liar, liar**_

_**There's no home **_

_**For you here anymore**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**Without leaving a trace**_

_**You lit everything up**_

_**Fire, fire, fire, fire**_

_**Whoo oh yeah, yeah**_

_**You ended burning **_

_**Everything down wow**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

_**My oh my oh my oh my**_

**Me: Well, there you have it. I would've posted earlier but, it didn't save the first time and so, I had to rewrite everything. I'm adding another part. ENJOY!**

_**Part 4**_

_**The song used in every chapter**_

_**1\. Something Like a Party**_

_**By The School Gyrls**_

_**2\. Down**_

_**By Jay Sean**_

_**3\. What Goes Around**_

_**By The School Gyrls**_

_**4\. Moves Like Jagger**_

_**By Maroon 5**_

_**5\. I'd Lie**_

_**By Taylor Swift**_

_**6\. In My Head**_

_**By Jason Derulo**_

_**7\. Stereo Hearts Cover**_

_**By MattyBRaps**_

_**8\. I Won't Apologize**_

_**By Selena Gomez**_

_**9\. Sexyback**_

_**By Justin Timberlake**_

_**10\. Synchronize**_

_**By Alana Lee**_

_**11\. Cannibal**_

_**By Ke$ha**_

_**12\. No One**_

_**By Alicia Keys**_

_**13\. They Don't Know About Us**_

_**By One Direction**_

_**14\. White Horse**_

_**By Taylor Swift**_

_**15\. If I Die Young**_

_**By The Band Perry**_

_**16\. Headphones**_

_**Original by Britt Nicole**_

_**Nightcore version by Horizon Nightcore**_

_**17\. Xanadu**_

_**By Olivia Newton John**_

_**18\. You don't Know me**_

_**By Elizabeth Gillies**_

_**19\. One Day**_

_**By Charice**_

_**20\. My oh My**_

_**By Girls' Generation**_

**Me: Well, that's it. If I missed anything let me know**

**Miya: By the way, she will be working on a third story. It's her first ever Crossover story. PPGZ and Black Lagoon. It's rated M because of the Language, violence, and Kaoru. Kaoru is playing Revy and Revy is a really messed up girl. Everyone's personality is messed up.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Thanks for reviewing. I've sorry for not posting earlier. I've been busy typing up my third story I finally posted. It's a crossover of PPGZ and Black Lagoon.**

**Momo: Enjoy!**

_** Chapter 22**_

_ Brianna's p.o.v._

_I just got n my yard when this ambulance pulled up. Doctors and nurses rushed out of the ambulance with a gurney. I ran up to the nearest medical person and asked "What's going on?" She looked at me. She had platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, light skin. She had a name tag that says 'Doctor Tyoto'. She questioned me "Are you Brianna?" "Yeah. Why do ask?" I asked. She said "Your father is having a stroke. We're taking him to the hospital". As soon as she said that, my heart stopped. I quickly took out my phone and called my friends. In a few minutes they al were there kind of surrounding me with concerned faces. I'm really close with my dad. We bond over a lot of things. I don't remember my mom. She left when I was two years old. So, I have no idea what she looks like. I asked my dad once but, it made him very uncomfortable. I've never asked again since that day. I just stood there crying. I can't remember the last time I cried. It's just horrible. We all made a little circle praying for him to be safe. They came out of the house and my little brother was standing at the door looking confused. He ran over to me and said "Sister, what's going on?" My brother, Brandon is Fourteen. He's a year younger than me. I told him the bad news and he started crying too. Soon everyone was crying, My bother was crying, I was crying, my friends were crying, even some nurses and doctors shed a few tears. Worst. Day. Of. My. Life!_

**Me: I know it very short. R &amp; R!**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Thanks for reviewing. I've sorry for not posting earlier. I've been busy typing up my third story I finally posted. It's a crossover of PPGZ and Black Lagoon.**

**Momo: Enjoy!**

_** Chapter 23**_

_** Brad's p.o.v.**_

_**I feel really bad for Brianna. She's been her house for a week, under her bed covers. I finally decided to visit her to see if she's dead or not. She took her dad having a stroke really harshly. I bought her something that will hopefully cheer her up. I arrived at her house. I walk to her front door and knocked. No noise. I knocked again. More harsh. Still no noise. I ring the doorbell several times. Nothing. At this point, I'm really worried. I started banging on the door and repeatedly smashing one of my fist on the doorbell. Not even a sound. Desperate times call for desperate measures right? I knocked the door to the house down. I ran up 2 flights of stairs and busted through her door. I was hoping on my way up that she wasn't dead. **_

_**I saw a brown hair on one of the pillows on the lavender colored bed. The walls were a magenta colored. A violet colored dresser net to her bed. A desk with books, a computer, and unimportant papers scattered all over the desk and a lavender chair that looked really comfy. She had a magenta colored vanity next to a window that was closed and blinds blocking any light. A violet lamp stood in one corner of the room. It was on and didn't provide much light. I closed her bedroom door very quietly so she can sleep a little longer. **_

_**I went over to her window. I open the blinds all the way and opened the window. I quietly walked over to the bed and started to shake her very slowly. She turned but, didn't wake up. **_

_**I said in a whisper " Brianna, if you wake up I'll make waffles." **_

_**She whispered in her sleep "Brad?" I froze. **_

_**Is she dreaming about me? What is she dreaming about? I shook those thoughts away. I walked to the bedroom door and shouted "Brianna help!" She woke up and shouted "BRAD!" **_

_**She looked at me and her eyes became as dark as mine. I gulped and smiled a scared smile and opened the bedroom door and bolted. I heard her right on my tail yelling profanities and say what she will do when she catches up to me. That made run at full speed but, she was still on my tail. I made a sharp turn in the way to the kitchen. She made a sharp turn too. How did she do that? 'She's your counterpart Baka (Stupid).' My conscience said. Curse that conscience. **_

_**I finally make it into the kitchen but, not before Brianna tackles me and we both stumble into the kitchen. Her head ends up on my chest. She instantly blushes and stands up. She walks out of the kitchen. I stay on the floor for a few more seconds registering what just happened. I stood up with me face flushed red. I started making waffles.**_

_Brianna's p.o.v._

_As soon as I stepped out of the kitchen I wanted to scream. I can't believe that just happened. I'm still processing what happened. The more I process, the more my faces looks like a tomato with eyes, a nose, and a mouth. That was so embarrassing! I want to run up to my room, curl up under my covers, and die. Sadly, nobody will allow that to happen. Even the infuriating boy that's in my house. Thinking of that makes my stomach twist into knots. He probably hates me now. __**'He doesn't hate you and you know it.' **__Here it goes again. A fight between me and my conscience. _

'_That's a total lie.' __**'Trust me, it's not a lie. If it were a lie he wouldn't be here. Would he?' **__'You're annoying.' __**'I'm you. Besides, your heart agrees with me.' **__'A heart knows nothing.' __**'It knows love.' **__'What does that have to do with anything?' __**'Oh, C'mon you know you love him.' **__'You're delusional.' __**'I'm right and you know it.'**__ 'You are as wrong as the day is new.'__** 'It's 3:30 p.m. In the afternoon. So, in that logic, I'm not wrong. So just admit it.' **__'I'm not admitting anything. Especially, to you.' _

"_Brianna? Are you okay? Brad said snapping me out of my argument.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied._

"_I made some waffles for you." he said as he set a delicious plate of waffles in front of me. I started wolfing them down. In a few minutes, my plate was empty. He took my plate and put it in the sink and gave me a glass filled with milk. I gulped that down. I put my cup in the sink and said "I'm going upstairs to get dressed and fix my hair." I said as I went upstairs. I entered my room and walked to my walk-in closet and picked out a purple spaghetti - strapped sundress, and purple flats. I walked downstairs and into the living room. I hear beautiful music. My living room is big with not that many things in it. I recognized the song. The song is called 'Cantarella'. I see Brad in the middle of the room. He walked over to me and asks "Want to dance?" Too stunned to say anything, I nodded (A/N: They're dancing and singing like Miku Hatsune's and Kaito Shion's version. These two are computer generated .Miku and Kaito are part of computer genera tined beings. The group is called 'Vocaliod'.) We started singing while dancing. (A/N: The words in the parenthesis are the English lyrics. The words that are not in parenthesis are Japanese.)_

**Verse 1**

**Brad: Misuume au sono shien toji sekai no naka**

**(Brad: As we gaze into eachothers eyes in a closed-off world)**

**Kizuka nai furi o shitemo yoi o satora resoo**

**(Even if I pretend to be oblivious, it feels like I'm getting intoxicated)**

** Bridge**

**Yake tsuko kono kokoro kakushite **

**(Hiding my burning heart, I close the distance between us)**

_**Both: Toiki kanji reba shibireru **_

_**(Both: So when I feel your breath, my mind goes numb)**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana o shikakete**_

_**(I set a trap in an ordinary, lovestruck heart)**_

_**Wazuka na sukima nimo ashito nokosa nai yo**_

_**(Not leaving any trace behind even in the smallest of gaps)**_

**Verse 2**

**Brad: Mie suita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru**

**(Brad: Thinking them empty words, you let your guard down)**

**Yoko shitta getiyaku nara nomi hoseru ki ga shita**

**(If it's well-known poison, it feels like you just swallowed it)**

** Bridge**

**Sabi tsuku kusari kara nogareru ate mo nai**

**(It's pointless to run from this rusty chain)**

_**Both: Hibiku byoshin ni aragau hodo**_

_**(Both: Just like fighting against the passing of time)**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete**_

_**(As if getting tangled up in a dense thicket)**_

_**Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresoo**_

_**(I'm getting assaulted by the smell of sweat from our jointed bodies)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_** Ending verse**_

_**Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana o shikakete**_

_**(I set a trap in an ordinary, lovestruck heart)**_

_**Wazuka na sukima nozokeba**_

_**(If you look in a tiny crackle)**_

_**Tsukamaete**_

_**(Take me)**_

_**Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete**_

_**(As if getting tangled up in a dense thicket)**_

_**Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasare teru**_

_**(I'm getting assaulted by the smell of sweat from our jointed bodies)**_

_**Song Ended**_

_That was fun. After that, we were exhausted. We spent the rest of the day on the living room couch watching the T.V. and movies._

**Me: Done. R &amp; R!**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: I deleted the PPGZ and Black Lagoon crossover. I have an Update Schedule on my profile. So if you want to find out when this is will be updated next go on my profile and read some of my other stories.**

**Momo: She would really like criticism or praises on her other stories. Like her newest story, Shugo Chara : The Last Stand. Used to be Amu's Life but she changed it.**

**K-Chan: She always forgets this but, She only owns her OC's. The story is gonna be moving really fast since it's almost done so, be prepared.**

**Boomer and Miya : ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 24**_

_** Miya's p.o.v.**_

_ Tonight is when I head to the local karaoke club so, we can release our new song. I'm really nervous since they said I have to do this song alone. So, I' very nervous. I invited the girls over to my house to help me pick an outfit. They should be here any moment. I heard the doorbell. I walked to the door. I opened the door and the girls took off their shoes and stepped inside. (A/N: In Japan, you remove your shoes before entering a residence or a temple.) We went to my room. I had all my makeup, hair products, and jewelry laid out. I walked into my closet. My closet is huge. I picked a light blue short sleeved shirt with navy blue sequins all over the shirt, navy blue short skirt with light blue leggings that reached my knees, and blue 3 inch stilettos. _

_ I walked out of my closet and asked "What do you think?" _

_ All of them nodded approvingly. K-Chan gave me sapphire earrings and a light blue bracelet that said 'Girly-Girl' in black. Brianna and Belle did my make up. They put on navy blue eyeshadow with light blue sparkles in it, cotton candy flavored light pink lipgloss, and some pink blush on me. Momo, Kuriko, and Blaze did my hair. Momo curled my hair, Kuriko put it in a ponytail with some hair framing my face and Blaze tied a navy blue ribbon around the ponytail._

_ They told me to look in my mirror that was hanging up in my room. I looked and I was wondering 'Who is that?' I couldn't believe I was looking at myself. I looked so different. I thanked them for coming over. They left. I went to the dining room and had some Blueberry yogurt. It's 9:00 pm and they showed up at 3:00 pm. Wow six hours of preparation for a performance. I better get going if I want to make it on time. I'm so glad I got my drivers license. I walked out the door and got in my blue coverable. I put the hood down and raced down the streets to the karaoke club. I went past speed limit by a lot but oh, well. I loved the feeling on the wind in my face._

_ At Sally's Karaoke Club_

_ I made it to the club on time. My ponytail and ribbon were the same. _

_ I went in and someone came up to the microphone and said "We have a huge guest here today. She's a powerpuff and a singer. Miyako Goutokuji or Rolling Bubbles." _

_ I came up on the stage and people went crazy. It's not unusual but, they can be very loud._

_ I announced "Thank you. I'm really excited to perform our new single. Please purchase the song or buy our new CD that's coming out. It's called 'How To Love'. it's coming out this October on the 13__th__. I hope you enjoy the song."_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Me: Mama never told me how to love**_

_**Daddy never told me how to feel**_

_**Mama never told me how to touch**_

_**Daddy never showed me how to heal**_

_**Mama never set a good example**_

_**Daddy never held Mama's hand**_

_**Mama found everything hard to handle**_

_**Daddy never stood up like a man**_

_** Bridge**_

_**I've walked around broken**_

_**Emotionally frozen**_

_**Getting it on **_

_**Getting it wrong**_

_** Chorus**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Without getting hurt**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Without crawling in the dirt**_

_**So far in my life**_

_**Clouds have blocked the sun**_

_**How do you love**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**How do you love**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**I was always the chosen child**_

_**Their biggest scandal I became**_

_**They told me I'd never survive**_

_**But survival's my middle name**_

_** Bridge**_

_**I've walked around hoping**_

_**Just barley coping**_

_**Getting it on **_

_**Getting it wrong**_

_** Chorus**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Without getting hurt**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Without crawling in the dirt**_

_**So far in my life**_

_**Clouds have blocked the sun**_

_**How do you love**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**How do you love**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**It's hard to talk**_

_**To say what deep inside**_

_**It's hard to tell the truth**_

_**When you've always lied**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Without getting hurt**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Without crawling in the dirt**_

_**So far in my life**_

_**Clouds have blocked the sun**_

_**How do you love**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**And make it last**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Without tripping on the past**_

_**So far in my life**_

_**Clouds have blocked the sun**_

_**How do you love**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**How do you love**_

_**How do you love someone**_

_**Someone**_

_** Song Ended**_

_ The crowd erupted into cheers. I was relieved I was able to pull it off. I knew the lyrics but I was so nervous. I took a seat next to the stage. _

_ A person who's name is 'Bob' came up and announced "We have another special guest singing here too. Come on up Boomer Jojo."_

_ Boomer came up. He looked really different. His hair was the same. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt, blue jeans with chains attached to them, and light blue and navy blue sneakers. I noticed he got tattoos that said __**'Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself.' **__and __**'Love Will Outlive Time.'**__ Those tattoos were very poetic. The first one was on his upper left arm and the other one was around his right wrist._

_ He said "I'm glad to be here. Our new CD will also be released. It's called 'The Truth." This song is gonna be on the CD. The CD will come out November 13__th__. Enjoy the song!"_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Boomer: Yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Her beauty's crazy**_

_**I watch her from the crowd**_

_**Her voice is so amazing**_

_**She make her mama proud**_

_**I try to send her flowers**_

_**But she has no address**_

_**Her home is in my heart**_

_**It's like she never left**_

_** Bridge**_

_**This is more than a crush**_

_**More than a like-like**_

_**More than a love**_

_**Baby imma make you mine**_

_**And I ain't giving up**_

_**This is more than a crush**_

_**More than a like-like**_

_**More than a love**_

_**Baby imma make you mine**_

_**And I ain't giving up**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_**Show me you got fire**_

_**I'm preaching to the choir**_

_**I know you know the whole world**_

_**Is watching you so**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**They say true love is blind**_

_**That real romance is timeless**_

_**Your like my favorite movie**_

_**Play it and rewind it**_

'_**Cause baby you're the finest**_

_**Your love I'm gonna find it**_

_**And when I do call**_

_**Run away with you**_

_**Somewhere they can't find us**_

_** Bridge**_

_**This is more than a crush**_

_**More than a like-like**_

_**More than a love**_

_**Baby imma make you mine**_

_**And I ain't giving up**_

_**This is more than a crush**_

_**More than a like-like**_

_**More than a love**_

_**Baby imma make you mine**_

_**And I ain't giving up**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_**Show me you got fire**_

_**I'm preaching to the choir**_

_**I know you know the whole world**_

_**Is watching you so**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Normally I can't turn your head**_

_**That's why I had to write this instead**_

_**Let's be friends start it out slow**_

_**Get to know you beyond your glow**_

_**Your more than meets the eye**_

_**Girl your pterodactyl fly**_

_**Way back when you knew my name**_

_**The truth is what I bring**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_**Show me you got fire**_

_**I'm preaching to the choir**_

_**I know you know the whole world**_

_**Is watching you so**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away from the truth**_

'_**Cause I ain't giving up on you**_

_** Song Ended**_

_ Applause erupted again. I clapped and shouted too. He saw me and he was wearing a big smile. He made me smile. He sat down next to me and put an arm loosely around my shoulder and we watched for an hour and we decided to go out for an walk in the park. The moon and stars were shining brightly tonight. The stars shine brighter whenever I'm with him. _

_ He kissed my fore head tenderly and whisper three words that make my heart flutter "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." I whispered back and kissed him. After a few seconds we pulled away. My lips felt tingly. I feel like the happiest girl in the world. Despite my painful past with my parents, my life is a whole lot better. I don't let people in my life very easily. The people who know about my parent are the sadly now deceased Cody and my grandma._

_ I asked "Boomer, do you want to know about my parents? My actual birth parents?"_

_ He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. The surprised look quickly changed an he whispered "Yes."_

_ I said " When I was three my parents started doing horrible things to me. They beat me and many other horrible things. I feared my parents. I got beaten every day. They beat me to the point my blood was rushing out and soaked the carpet. It was a literal living hell. _

_ Every night I cried and longed for something more. I longed for love. I thought that this would happen for the rest of my life. As I got older, the beatings got worse. I started thinking what's the point of living when all you get is horrible beatings, dehydration, starvation, and hatred. I honestly couldn't bear living. Sometimes they would beat me at night if they heard me crying. _

_ A few weeks after I turned six, before I met Cody my parents were murdered and the police couldn't find the killer. I was relived when I heard they died. Ever since them I lived with my grandmother and started school. I have a scar on my back fro when I was little. It's visible. I will always be there. You're the third person I've ever told. Not even Momo and K-Chan know."_

_ I finished. He was crying and holding my protectively in his warm, gentle, loving arms. Tears were streaming down our faces. I was crying onto is chest and he was crying onto my shoulder. We soon stopped crying but he didn't let go._

_ He whispered to me "I will never let any one hurt you any more."_

_ I nodded with my head still on his chest. My eyes started to get heavy and before I knew it I drifted into sleep._

**Me: Well, that's it for now. I know I never do this couple so, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Bubbles Fans: (Pulls out pitchforks and torches) Kill Blaze! (Chases after me)**

**Bubbles: R &amp; R to save Blaze's life please!**

**Me: (Tied to a cross) Someone help me! I don't want to die on a cross like Jesus. Not that I hate Jesus, Jesus is our savior but, that's not the point. HELP ME BEFORE THEY KILL ME AND BURN MY REMAINS!**

**Momo: Well, Blaze is in a jam at the moment. Like Bubbles said R &amp; R!**

**Revy: Where is that da*n WRITER! (Storms in)**

**Rock: Revy, were not supposed to even be in this story (Enters too)**

**K-Chan: Blaze, who are these people.**

**Me: Rock and Revy! Get out of here.**

**Revy: Who tied you to a cross?**

**Bubbles : My fans.**

**Rock: Revy let's go. She can't answer your question right now.**

**Revy: Yes she can. (Pulls out her cutlasses and shoots the ropes.)**

**Me: (Falls from cross) Thanks Revy. I'll answer your question later. Right now, get out.**

**Revy and Rock: (Exit)**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Hi! The people are gonna be super happy. Anyway, to the chapter.**

**Blade: ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Belle's p.o.v.**_

_I'm very excited. We're doing a concert with the boys! I never thought that this would happen. I'm also very nervous. Us girls will kinda start off the concert and they'll finish. Well, it's show time. The girls and I walked up to the stage. Screams could be heard from every direction. It was so LOUD! Anyway, I can't think about that right now. _

_turned on my microphone that was attached to headphones and said "Arigato for coming out. It means a lot to us and the boys. We hope you all enjoy."_

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: Yuuyami no kyanbasu ni wain reddo no yuuhi o**_

_**(A canvas of a Twilight and a setting in wine red)**_

_**Blaze: miokutta kaerimichi**_

_**(The way home you saw them off…)**_

_**Momo: Anata no haato wa Watashi no koto egaiteru no ka na**_

_**(Your heart, is it already picturing about me?)**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Kuriko: Konya wa jikan mo tappuri aru kara**_

_**(Tonight, I have plenty of time too)**_

_**Miya: Anata dake no Watashi de ite ageru yo**_

_**(I will be me of your own, yes)**_

_**K-Chan: yukkuri to shinkokyuu shite mitsume attara**_

_**(Take a deep breath slowly if we stare each other)**_

_**Brianna: Hajimaru yo**_

_**(It will begin)**_

_**Chorus**_

_**All: Miracle painting**_

_**Kiseki no show time**_

_**(miracle shoe time)**_

_**Mahoo no hitofude de muchuu ni sasette**_

_**(Carry me away by your magic stroke)**_

_**Tsume no saki made subete**_

_**(To the tip of my nail, everything)**_

_**Anata iro ni somete**_

_**(Color me to your color)**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Me: Okiniiri no doresu ni hoshizona no raimuraito abinagara **_

_**(To a favorite dress, getting lime light of the starlit lights showered…)**_

_**Blaze: Tokuige ni odoru tsumasaki o**_

_**(Proudly, tiptoes that dances)**_

_**Momo: hisshi ni mitseru anata ureshisoo**_

_**(You watching those desperately… seems happy)**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Kuriko: Konya wa Itsumo yori romantic ni**_

_**(Tonight, let's go romantically than usual)**_

_**Miya: Buruu no hitomi ni konayuki no high light**_

_**(To blue eyes, let's put powder snow high lights)**_

_**K-Chan: Gyuuto dajkiyosete koi no reiyya kansanetara**_

_**(Hold me in your arms tightly and after overlaying layers of love)**_

_**Brianna: Ugokidasu**_

_**(It stirs)**_

_**Chorus**_

_**All: Miracle painting**_

_**Kiseki no romansu**_

_**(Miracle romance)**_

_**Mahoo no hitofude ni ai o komete**_

_**(Put your love into a magic stroke)**_

_**Kami no saki made subete**_

_**(To the tip of my hair, everything)**_

_**Anata dake no mono yo**_

_**(They are just for you)**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**Me: Koyoi wa anata to**_

_**(This evening, with you)**_

_**Blaze: Ikutsu no yume o kazoeta kana**_

_**(How many dreams did I count?)**_

_**Momo: Afureru omoi wa**_

_**(My overflowing thought are…)**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Kuriko: Kazoe kirenai tsutae kirenai**_

_**(Countless, I can't fully tell you)**_

_**Miya: Ii tsukusenai madamada tarinai**_

_**(It's far, far running short to tell you how much I love you)**_

_**K-Chan: Dakara mada owaranaide**_

_**(So please don't end this yet)**_

_**Ending Chorus**_

_**All: Miracle painting**_

_**Kiseki no show time**_

_**(miracle shoe time)**_

_**Mahoo no hitofude ni mou muchuu yo**_

_**(I'm already carried away by your magic stoke)**_

_**Motto, motto choudai**_

_**(Give me soo much more)**_

_**Brianna: Watashi dake no iro o**_

_**(Colors just for me)**_

_**All: Miracle painting**_

_**Miwaku no tekunikku**_

_**(Fascinating technique)**_

_**Shinage wa mada chotto matte ite ne**_

_**(The last-touch's not yet… please wait a bit?)**_

_**Anata ni tsutaeru kara kokoro kara**_

_**(Because I will tell you)**_

_**Belle: I love you!**_

_**Song Ended**_

_Cheers erupted from the crowd. I was relived when the song was over. A couple song later the boys came on and we sang with them._

**Beginning Chorus**

**Boys: I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Verse 1**

**Beast: I know your type (your type)**

**Blade: You're daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite (one bite)**

**Brick: Let me shake up your world**

**Bridge**

**Ken: Cause just one night**

**Couldn't be so wrong**

**Boomer: I'm gonna make**

**You lose control**

**Butch: She was soo shy**

**Brad: Till I drove her wild**

**Chorus**

**Boys: I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble**

**But you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**(Bad, bad, bad)**

**Good girls go bad**

**(Bad, bad, bad)**

**Good girls go bad**

_**Verse 2**_

_**Me: I know your type (Your type)**_

_**Blaze: Boy, you're dangerous**_

_**Yeah, you're the guy (That guy)**_

_**Momo: I'd be stupid to trust**_

_**Kuriko and Ken: But just one night**_

_**Couldn't be so wrong**_

_**Miya: You make me wanna lose control**_

**Butch: She was soo shy**

**Brad: Till I drove her wild**

**Chorus**

**Boys: I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

_**K-Chan: I was hanging in the corner**_

_**Brianna: With my five best friends**_

_**Girls: I heard that you were trouble**_

_**But I couldn't resist**_

**Boys: I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**(Bad, bad, bad)**

**Good girls go bad**

**(Bad, bad, bad)**

**Good girls go bad**

_**Verse 3**_

**Beast: Oh, She got away with the boys in the place**

**Blade: Treatin' em like they don't stand a chance**

_**Me: And he got away with the girls in the back**_

_**Blaze: Actin' like they're too hot to dance**_

**Brick: yeah, She got away with the boys in the place**

**Ken: Treatin' em like they don't stand a chance**

_**Momo: And he got away with the girls in the back**_

_**Kuriko: Actin' like they're too hot to dance**_

_**Ending Chorus**_

**Boys: I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Make them good girls go **

**The good girls go bad ,yeah**

_**Miya: I was hanging in the corner**_

_**K-Chan: With my five best friends**_

_**Brianna: I heard that you were trouble**_

_**Girls: But I couldn't resist**_

**Boys: I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**(Bad, bad, bad)**

**Good girls go bad**

**(Bad, bad, bad)**

**Good girls go **

_**Song Ended**_

_The crowd was even louder this time! I felt like my eardrums just popped. That's how LOUD the crowd was. The girls and I went backstage and saw the rest of the show. They sang the last song._

**Beginning Chorus**

**All: Oh, (x8)**

**Neo gateun saram tto**

**Eopseo juwireul dureoobwado geujeo geo**

**Reohdeongeol eodiseo channi**

**(There is no other like you**

**When I looked around**

**They're all just the same)**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum me eum **

**Neo gatchi joheum seonmul**

**(Where can I find**

**A good person like you**

**A good person like you**

**With a good heart like you**

**A gift as great as you)**

**Neoum dahaeng iya asseso neorel**

**Jikyeojul geu sarami baro**

**naraseo eodiseo channi**

**(How lucky, **

**That I'm the person who will**

**Try his best to protect you)**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi unneun geureon**

**Choegoro haengbokhan nom**

**(Where else to look for?**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy with the happiest smile like me)**

**Verse 1**

**Beast: Neoui ttatteuthan geu soni changpge**

**Changpge shikeo isseul ttae**

**(Your two warm hands get cold when I'm cold)**

**Blade: Neoui ganghaetdeon geu ma eumi nal**

**Karopge Badasseul ttae**

**Your heart which used to beat strong gets sensitive**

**When I'm hurt)**

**Naega jaba julge**

**Brick: Anajulge salmyeoshi**

**Geugoseuro jakeun iroman**

**Dwendamyeon johgesseo**

**(Take my hands silently**

**Hold me silently**

**I'm only wishing for such little comforts)**

**Eonjena deo maneun geol**

**Haejugo shipeun nae nam **

**Neon da mollado dwae**

**(You don't know my heart **

**That wanted to do more just for you)**

**Bridge**

**Brick: Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon**

**(Call out my heart, my free soul)**

**Ken: Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo**

**Watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha**

**(It always felt like the first time**

**These remaining days are more than**

**The time I came to love you)**

**Chorus**

**All: Neo gateun saram tto**

**Eopseo juwireul dureoobwado geujeo geo**

**Reohdeongeol eodiseo channi**

**(There's no other like you**

**When I looked around**

**They're all just the same)**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum me eum **

**Neo gatchi joheum seonmul**

**(Where can I find**

**A good person like you**

**A good person like you**

**With a good heart like you**

**A gift as great as you)**

**Neoum dahaeng iya asseso neorel**

**Jikyeojul geu sarami baro**

**naraseo eodiseo channi**

**(How lucky, **

**That I'm the person who will**

**Try his best to protect you)**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi unneun geureon**

**Choegoro haengbokhan nom**

**(Where else to look for?**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy with the happiest smile like me)**

**Oh (x8)**

**Verse 2**

**Boomer: Naui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal**

**Ttae **

**(When my greedy heart gradually search to other directions)**

**Butch: kakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mamui**

**Geureut keojyeogalttae**

**(When my mind can't even handle whenever my greed grow even more)**

**Brad: Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun**

**Bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun**

**Geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun**

**(I know all those reasons that clearly says you're here**

**It's the only one)**

**Beast: Eonjena gansahae **

**Naega mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah**

**(I'm always thankful**

**I could do better as you do yeah)**

**Bridge**

**Blade: Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon**

**(Call out my heart, my free soul)**

**Brick: Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo**

**Watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha**

**(It always felt like the first time**

**These remaining days are more than**

**The time I came to love you)**

**Chorus**

**All: Neo gateun saram tto**

**Eopseo juwireul dureoobwado geujeo geo**

**Reohdeongeol eodiseo channi**

**(There's no other like you**

**When I looked around**

**They're all just the same)**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum me eum **

**Neo gatchi joheum seonmul**

**(Where else to look for?**

**A good person like you**

**A good person like you**

**With a good heart like you**

**A gift as great as you)**

**Neoum dahaeng iya asseso neorel**

**Jikyeojul geu sarami baro**

**naraseo eodiseo channi**

**(How lucky, **

**That I'm the person who will**

**Try his best to protect you)**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi unneun geureon**

**Choegoro haengbokhan nom**

**(Where else to look for?**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy with the happiest smile like me)**

**Verse 3**

**Ken: Itjanha jogeum aju jogeum na sujupjiman neon molla sokeun**

**Taeyangboda tteugeoweo nae mam jom arajweo**

**(You know, I'm a little shy sometimes, you don't know**

**But you're burning like the sun, please understand my feelings)**

**Boomer: TV show-e na oneun girl deureun mudae-eseo bichi nandedo**

**Neon Eonjena nunbushyeo (naega michyeo michyeo baby)**

**(Even those girls that appear on TV show are sparkling,**

**You're always be the one in my eyes {I'm going crazy, crazy baby})**

**Butch: Saranghandan neouj mare sesangeuk da gajin nana You &amp; I,**

**You're so fine neo gateun saram isseul**

**(You say that you love me, I have everything in this world,**

**You and I, You're so fine, will there be any like you)**

**Brad: Saranghae oh, negeneun ojik neoppun iran geol babo gateun**

**Na-egeneun jeonburaneungeol arajweo**

**(I love you oh, to me you're the only one**

**To a fool like me, please understand that you are my all)**

**Ending Chorus**

**Beast: Gateun gireul georeo wasseo urin seoro dalpagago Itjanha**

**Nolla-ul ppuniya goma-ul ppuniya saranghal ppuniya**

**(We've traveled down the same road, we're becoming more alike,**

**I'm just surprised, I'm just thankful, I just love you)**

**All: Neo gateun saram tto**

**Eopseo juwireul dureoobwado geujeo geo**

**Reohdeongeol eodiseo channi**

**(There is no other like you)**

**When I looked around**

**They're all just the same)**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum saram neo**

**Neo gatchi joheum me eum **

**Neo gatchi joheum seonmul**

**(Where can I find**

**A good person like you**

**A good person like you**

**With a good heart like you**

**A gift as great as you)**

**Neoum dahaeng iya asseso neorel**

**Jikyeojul geu sarami baro**

**naraseo eodiseo channi**

**(How lucky, **

**That I'm the person who will**

**Try his best to protect you)**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi haengbokhan nom**

**Na gatchi unneun geureon**

**Choegoro haengbokhan nom**

**(Where else to look for?**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy happy like me**

**A guy with the happiest smile like me)**

**Neo gateun saran tto Eopseo**

**(There's no other like you)**

**Oh (x8)**

**Song ended**

**Me: The last song was hard to write. Songs: Miracle paint-Teto Kasane, Wild Ones -Flo Rida ft, Sia, and No Other- Super Junior.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: Hi! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 26_

_Belle's p.o.v._

_That concert was really fun! Everyone except me and Beast went home. I went to the park and laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky. It was so pretty. I heard soft singing nearby. I went over there saw Beast singing. It was so soft that I could barley hear it. It was a pretty melody though. I went up and tapped him on the shoulder. I felt him stiffen and he looked and saw me. I felt him relax again. I asked "What'cha singing?" He said "Oh, just a song I heard before." I asked "Can you sing it for me?" He nodded and sang._

**Beginning Chorus **

**Beast: I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Verse 1**

**I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**Chorus**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Verse 2**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance**

**I'll never male you cry**

**C'mon let's try**

**Chorus**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Verse 3**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Baby, do you think you could want me too?**

**I don't want to waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do?**

**I just want to know, could you feel it too?**

**There is nothing left to hide**

**Ending Chorus**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Ooh**

**Yeah**

**Your beautiful soul**

**Ah**

**Yeah**

**Your beautiful soul**

**Yeah**

**Song Ended**

"_Wow. That's such a beautiful song!" I exclaimed. He blushed. "Did you write it?" I asked. He said "When we first started the band I wrote it." "Who's the song for?" I asked. He tilted my head up and whispered "You." Be fore I could say anything I saw Beast leaned in and captured my lips in a tender kiss. I was really stunned. I gave into the kiss and soon we broke apart. He asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't say anything so, I just nodded. We both smiled and he walked me home._

**Me: Sorry. It's SO short! Song: Beautiful Soul :Jesse McCartney.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: Okay, I'm in a hurry to finish things up so, I hope you're happy about this chapter.**

**Blade: She only owns the story and OC's**

**Me and Blade: ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Blaze's p.o.v.**_

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window and yawned. I stretched out. My covers were a huge mess. I pushed them over my bed and I jumped off my bed. I got a radio for my 16th birthday and I just got Cd's for it. I put in my newest CD "My Everything" by Ariana Grande. In a few minutes I was out the door. I finally got my drivers license. I opened the garage and there was my car. It was a hot pink Ferrari! I jumped, put on a seat belt and revved the engine. I turned the car on and sped to the mall.

I was speeding, but no one seemed to care, as long as I don't ram into them. I arrived at the mall in 10 minutes. I ran into the mall and went into my favorite store. I squealed when I found the cutest dress! I'm a tomboy and a girly-girl. The dress was a very expensive hot pink, one sleeve dress that hugged my body. It was $100.00, a little expensive, but I paid for it and bought new Nikes.

As soon I was out of the store and heading to the food court, I bumped into someone. Before I fell, the person caught me around the waist and let out a relived sigh. I looked up and saw it was Blade. I blushed a cherry red. Paparazzi came out of nowhere and started taking photos. I wriggled and squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, but he just tightened his hold. When I was just about to escapee pushed me against his chest, terminating any means of escape.

Soon, the paparazzi went away and he released me. I turned around, punched him on his arm and said "What was that for?" H rubbed his arm and said "You have a very good punch." I growled. He said "Geez, calm down. How about I buy you a Blizzard at the food court in exchange to be forgiven?" I nodded.

We entered the food court, went to the DQ and got me a Mint Oreo Blizzard. I thanked him and we practically spent the entire day together. It was actually fun! He's actually a nice person. After a while we ended up at the park at midnight the stars were twinkling. We were sitting on the grass. He was strangely quiet. I asked "Blade, is something wrong?"

I was concerned because he stopped in the middle of a sentence. He turned his head and my heart stopped. He was looking at me with very intense gaze. He leaned in until he was centimeters away from my face. My breath caught in my throat. He gently pressed his lips against mine. I froze for a few seconds and pressed my lips against his, making the kiss official. We didn't have to say anything. The kiss was a seal. A vow that I was his girlfriend and I was perfectly fine with that.

**Me: That's it. Sayonara! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Me: Okay I have to ask something. I have an idea, but I want to get your opinion. Momo will discuss the first idea.**

**Momo: Okay. The idea is to make love life hectic by adding love triangles, and creating a sequel for this story where the sequel is way more hectic than this story.**

**Miya: The other option is keeping nice and sweet and having the last chapter be what happens when they're all grown up and just leave it at that.**

**Blade: Blaze really has no idea what to do so, we need your opinion badly. You guys get a couple of weeks to leave comments before we have to make a decision.**

**Butch: You have a very limited time**** to make a decision.**

**Ken: The idea with the most votes will win. Please comment which choice you choose. We could really use the help in this important decision-making.**

**Me: If you don't want a total 360 of this story don't pick idea 1. I'll just list the ideas below:**

**Idea 1: Love triangle, and a sequel making a very hectic life for them (Fighting and other things).**

**Idea 2 : No sequel, keep it sweet and epilogue (what happens after a story).**

**Everyone : Sayonara!**


	29. Chapter 29: College Leave

**Blaze: Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy! So you guys told me that you guys want no sequel and an epilogue. Thank you for helping me out with my decision. I really needed help.**

**K-Chan: She only owns her OC's and the story.**

**Butch: Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 29**_

_Momo's p.o.v._

I'm so happy for everyone. Last week the rest of them got together before the guys gave applications for the New Townsville University. Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday….

"_I can't believe you all are gonna be in college next year!" Miyako sobbed while Boomer was trying to comfort her. "Don't cry Miya, I'll still see you everyday. Nothing will tear us apart." He said. She looked up with watery eyes and whispered "Really?" He nodded and her tears ceased. The rest of us girls were trying to hold back tears at the thought of them leaving for college because we all refused to cry except Miyako, who was happy she put on waterproof mascara. _

_B__lade asked Blaze something, but she couldn't hear him because he was mumbling it. "What did ya say, Blade?" She asked. He said " I said since that I'm gonna go to college soon, would you please be my girlfriend?" He asked. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat for a few minutes with hands over her mouth, overjoyed at the question. She nodded and since he was sitting next to her he stood up, picked her up, and spun her around. I glanced and Belle and Beast. They were looking at each other with blushes on their faces. "We have a confession to make." Belle said. Blade and Blaze sat down and everyone listened. Beast said "I went over Belles house yesterday and asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." We all were shouting and celebrating. Brianna spoke up with a small blush on her face "Brad asked me the same question while walking over here and I would love to." _

_We all looked expectedly at K-chan and Butch. "I guess we should come clean too." He said. K-chan nodded. "We've been dating longer than longer than all of you." We looked at them in shock. "Wow, that's some confession." Blaze said since she was the first to recover and soak up all of the info._

I sighed happily, remembering the day. "Are you sure you got everything?" Blaze asked Blade, trying to hold in tears that were threatening to fall. He nodded. I almost forgot. The guys are going to New Townsville University today. Brick said "Well, this is our stop." I nodded. Miya was sobbing in Boomer's arms and he was rubbing her back in a comforting way. Everyone was holding back tears except Bubbles.

I wanted to convince Brick to stay, but at the same time, I wanted him to go out and explore. All I can say is as long he's happy, I'm happy. I can't really decide what he does, but whatever he does, I'll try to support him.

After Miya, stopped crying and calmed down, Boomer said "Please take care of each other. We'll come pick you guys up after everyday after school and we'll try to visit as often as we can." They pulled of us into one more hug before disappearing into the college.

**Blaze: I hope ya enjoyed the chapter! Now the epilogue will tell you a little about what happens after the boys got out of college. What jobs they all get, when they get married, their kids and a few little things. Not everyone lives Happily Ever After though. It's a little more reality based than fairy tale based so, be aware of that.**

**Momo: Almost everyone has a happy ending so, don't be discouraged. We also hope you enjoyed every chapter of the story. We hope that you'll continue supporting the stories Blaze makes.**

**Miya: We're sad the stories ending, but we appreciate everyone who joined us on our journey and who was with us from the start. You guys rock!**

**K-chan: All we can say is we hope you enjoyed the story and the heartbreaks, fighting, blood, sweat and tears we all put into this. **

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	30. Chapter 30: Final AN at the end

**6741 Black Powerpuff: Hey minna! This is the last chapter. Aww! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing except the story and my OC's.**

_Chapter 30_

_Kaoru p.o.v._

I smile sadly looking at the woman in the coffin. Long brown and blonde that went to her waist. Proud mother of two and a loving wife and friend to those who knew her. wearing a hot pink gown and white flats.

Blaze. Today's her funeral. She died in an unexpected car crash. We all remember how she always kept smiling even when her life was falling apart. Her kids are here crying with their father Blade.

Pyua, their daughter had brown hair that reached her shoulders in soft waves. She was wearing a black dress that touched the soft grass and black flats. She was almost the spitting image of a younger Blaze. She kept wiping her tears away with a hot pink handkerchief we all recognized.

Hikaru, their son, was wearing a brown t-shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes, his hair was a little wavy and kept getting his bangs in his eyesight. His brown glasses perched on the bridge of his nose like Blaze's used to. He wasn't crying but, you could see the overwhelming sadness in his eyes.

I looked at Blaze in her coffin. I leaned down and whispered "You have amazing children." Blaze was proud of the children. She took them all over the world and made sure her children were almost always happy.

The service went well amidst all the tears. Blade pulled out his phone and looked through his files until he found something. He said "Blaze said to play this when she passed away just after Hikaru was born." He pressed play and we heard her voice "Hey everyone, I don't know when you'll hear this but, if you're hearing this then I'm sadly gone. I love you all. I'm sorry I can't be there…(sniffling) I'll miss you all. Especially, Pyua, my lovely older daughter, make sure you're nice to you're younger brother Hikaru. Hikaru be nice to Pyua. I'll sing a song so, you can hear me sing for one last time. Thanks for being my friend and make me feel like I belong".

We were all swiping away tears from our faces. Her singing was as soft and as gentle as a light summer breeze.

Blade was hunched over the coffin, taking her death harder than any of us. Pyua gently patted her father's shoulder and said "Don't be sad. Mother would want us to smile while sending her off to Heaven".

"Wow, you're so much like your mother" Belle spoke between sniffles.

We all agreed. From her style of dress to even the temper.

_ Soon, the service ended and we all looked towards the horizon, knowing from this experience to live everyday like Blaze. Like it's our last._

_**The End**_

**6741 Black Powerpuff: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Sadly, this is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and check out some of my other stories. Also, I kind of want to remake the story so, it's not as all over the place and actually has a better connection to the summary. Let me know if I should remake the story. Until next time, Ja ne (Later)! **


End file.
